pasiones celestiales
by isabella123456
Summary: Bella  rescato a un par de extraterrestres que su jefe estaba a punto de diseccionar y llevarlos de regreso a su nave espacial. En el proceso, fue capturada por un científico alienígena e hizo un experimento con ella... un experimento sexual
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER**_

**Prólogo**

— Abre las piernas.

Ella obedeció.

— Estás muy mojada. Mira.

Cuando él le colocó el espejo debajo, pudo mirarse y ver cómo su miel goteaba de entre sus hinchados labios vaginales. Él deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de su hendidura. Ella gimió y se arqueó contra su mano.

— Abre más las piernas

Sosteniendo sus propios pechos, pellizcando sus hinchados pezones, ella se reclinó y extendió las piernas tanto como fue capaz.

— ¡Entra en mí, ahora! —exigió ella.

Agarrando sus muslos, empujó su polla dentro de ella y comenzó a bombear, despacio al principio y luego más rápido, más profundamente.

Ambos gimieron.

Desnudo, Edward se echó sobre su cama, con las manos colocadas perezosamente detrás de la cabeza. Todavía flácido, su pene se curvaba sobre sus testículos.

Con una mueca de aburrimiento, alcanzó el mando a distancia y adelantó la película. Pronto aparecieron dos parejas brincando en la pantalla. Ni aún así consiguió excitarse.

Mascullando una maldición, pasó las piernas sobre el borde de la cama y se puso de pie.— No sé ni por qué me molesto

El descontento inundaba su mente. Ninguna mujer había despertado su interés desde que…

Pero, seguramente ahora ella ya estaba casada, y su marido le dejaría otra cicatriz, para hacer juego con la primera, si alguna vez se atrevía a acercársele de nuevo.

Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo. ¿Por qué se mentía a sí mismo? Incluso con ella, sólo había habido la emoción de la persecución, la búsqueda de lo prohibido.

Agitado, abandonó su dormitorio sólo para volver unos minutos más tarde con una copa de su vino tinto favorito. Una mujer solitaria aparecía ahora en la pantalla, divirtiéndose a sí misma. Su pene se excitó.

— Pero ella está allí, y yo estoy aquí, y hoy no me apetece masturbarme —refunfuñó al cuarto vacío.— Quiero una mujer que sea diferente, cuyas respuestas no estén planeadas ni coreografiadas. Una mujer que me valore por mí mismo, no por mi riqueza o mi apellido.

¿Podría existir una mujer así en algún lugar?

Riendo amargamente, Edward se tragó el vino— He estado en todas partes.

La luz roja del intercomunicador parpadeó.

Dejando la copa sobre la mesa, pulsó un botón.

— ¿Qué?

— Los hemos perdido. Oímos ruidos de lucha y luego perdimos la señal de sonido.

— Voy de camino.

Agarrando su ropa de la silla situada junto a la cama, Edward se puso el uniforme de tamaño auto-ajustable. Luego, meneando la cola con cólera apenas controlada, dejó sus habitaciones y se dirigió al puente de mando de la nave espacial.

_**CHICAS QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SU APOYO Y RECOMENDARLES ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

El estruendo incesante de las sirenas se desató por toda de la base.

Bella apretó el volante con más fuerza mientras se detenía, hasta quedar parada delante de la puerta.— Vamos, Harry, no hagas caso de las sirenas y levanta la barrera.

Pero la barrera permaneció bajada.

Harry salió de la garita de guardia y se dirigió hacia su ventanilla abierta.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Echó un vistazo hacia atrás sobre el hombro. — Quedaos agachados y no os mováis.

Una ligera brisa hizo volar un fino polvo a través de su ventana abierta.

Mientras el guardia se agachaba para mirar dentro de su SUV , Bella se forzó a sonreír despreocupadamente. — Venga Harry. Te prometo que no he robado ningún secreto del gobierno.

Harry le sonrió en respuesta.— Tengo que seguir las reglas, Bella. Simplemente tengo que echar un vistazo.

El sonido estridente del teléfono le hizo regresar a la garita de guardia. La mirada que le echó mientras escuchaba por el auricular le dijo que se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Y ahora otros dos soldados se desplazaban hacia las puertas para cerrarlas.

— ¡Mierda por partida doble! Agarraos. Han descubierto que os habéis ido.

Pisando el acelerador a fondo, Bella se llevó por delante la barrera bajada y salió de la base derrapando.

Mascullando una maldición, el general golpeó el botón del intercomunicador que estaba zumbando. Más valía que fuera importante.— ¿Qué pasa?

La voz de su ayudante sonaba aguda.— Señor, las puertas de la entrada norte han sido violadas. Un Ford SUV verde, registrado a nombre de una tal Bella Swan, del área de laboratorio número cuatro, división biomédica, se estrelló en el punto de control.

¡Zas! El violento golpe del cierre de la puerta reverberó arriba y abajo del pasillo mientras el Dr. Yens Gustovson irrumpía en la oficina seguido por el exasperado ayudante del general.

— ¡Doctor, no puede irrumpir en la oficina del general así como así!

Gustovson no le prestó atención y gritó— ¡Ella los tiene!

Haciendo callar al enfurecido científico con un movimiento de su mano, el General Hawkins dijo— Eso es todo, teniente.

Después de que su ayudante se marchar a y él apagara el intercomunicador, el general explotó— ¿Tengo que recordarte que esto es alto secreto? ¿Aprenderás alguna vez a mantener la boca cerrada?

Gustovson dio un puñetazo en el escritorio.— Si consigue escapar ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mantener el secreto.

Hawkins chasqueó los dedos.— Nunca conseguimos encontrar su nave. Después de todo, esto podría ser beneficioso. Pronto tendremos los helicópteros en el aire, así que podremos seguirles fácilmente. Con un poco de suerte, se dirigirán directamente de vuelta a la nave, y así también la tendremos. No te preocupes, recuperarás tu billete a la fama y la fortuna, Gustovson.

— ¿Y qué hay de Swan?

El general se encogió de hombros— Una vez los tengamos de vuelta, será interrogada y luego despedida.

— ¡Pero irá a la prensa!

— ¿Y quien la creerá? ¿El National Enquirer ?

Gustovson hizo una mueca.— Simplemente asegúrate de las tropas que envías detrás de ellos. Ella tiene muchos amigos en esta base.

El general tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio— Puede que tengas razón. El Capitán Douglas tiene un pelotón recién llegado de Texas para recibir entrenamiento en el bosque. Les enviaré a ellos. Teniente Simms —ordenó por el intercomunicador— que el capitán Douglas se presente ante mi ahora mismo y ponga su pelotón en alerta roja. Partirán en quince minutos. ¿Están listos los helicópteros?

— Sí señor. El Mayor Richter ha trazado en un mapa las potenciales rutas de huida.

— Muy bien. Informe al mayor de que estaré con él en un momento. —El general se levantó— Bien Doctor, todo está controlado. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Gustovson apretó los puños, pero logró mantener su carácter bajo control— No, esperaré en el laboratorio. Tengo más cosas que hacer.

El general asintió— Muy bien, te informaré cuando tus especímenes estén de vuelta en la base.

Una vez fuera de la oficina del general, Gustovson se apresuró hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde esperó tan discretamente como pudo hasta que el hombre que buscaba apareció.

Mientras el Capitán Mark Douglas cruzaba hacia los ascensores, Gustovson le agarró del brazo. El capitán siguió su caminó, liberándose de su mano y haciendo patente, por la expresión de su cara, la irritación que sentía.

El científico no se dejó intimidar— Tengo que hablar con usted.

Douglas se paró— Hágalo rápido. El general me quería en su despacho hace cinco minutos.

Los ojos del científico recorrieron el vestíbulo. Nadie les estaba prestando atención— Un conocido mutuo ha robado algunos valiosos especímenes del laboratorio. Se trata de un asunto de interés nacional.

— Sí, ¿y qué? —se mofó el hombre más joven, pero inclinó la cabeza y le escuchó.

— No se debe permitir que esta persona haga pública la existencia de estos especímenes. El daño a la base y al ejército de los Estados Unidos sería irreparable. Debe ser detenida, y sé que usted es el hombre adecuado para este trabajo. ¿Lo entiende?

Viendo la reacción del hombre, Gustovson se sonrió. Había sido una idea genial decirle a Douglas que Bella había estado extendiendo rumores de que él se dedicaba a robar cosas.

Douglas contempló el dibujo de las baldosas del suelo. Gustovson sólo podía estar refiriéndose a una persona. Con un brusco asentimiento, se giró y se dirigió a los ascensores. El mando superior había hecho un trabajo bastante bueno manteniendo las cosas en silencio. Incluso ahora, que se hallaba fuera del asunto, todavía tenía algunas fuentes. Tenía una cierta idea de lo que estaba pasando. Con una expresión pensativa en la cara, entró en el vacío ascensor.

Apretando los puños, Douglas gruñó mentalmente. Había sido idea de Bella ir al laboratorio aquella noche. Conseguir aquellos papeles no era más que una excusa para dejar la fiesta, ¿no? Cuando él la empujó de espaldas sobre la mesa de examen, ella sólo estaba actuando, haciéndose la difícil. Si Gustovson no hubiera entrado, habría dejado de luEdward y se habría abierto de piernas bien rápidamente. A las mujeres les gustaba cuando los hombres se ponían rudos. Golpeó la pared con el puño. ¿Quién habría pensado que difundiría esas mentiras sobre él? No se podía confiar en ninguna mujer. Los demás todavía no se fiaban de él aun cuando nadie había podido demostrar que robara nada. ¿De dónde se había sacado aquella zorra que se dedicaba a robar?

La mente de Bella giraba mientras corría hacia las montañas del Norte. Debía de estar loca, sacándolos del laboratorio, pero no podía dejar que Gustovson simplemente los asesinara en nombre de la ciencia.

Temblores de asombro recorrían su columna vertebral de arriba abajo y sonreía a pesar del lío en que estaba metida. ¡Extraterrestres! ¡Siempre había sabido que los humanos no estaban solos en el universo, que tenía que haber vida en otros planetas, pero hermafroditas! ¡Y con colas que en realidad eran penes muy largos! Ni en Hollywood podrían haberse inventado algo así. ¿Y cómo es que pudieron entenderla cuando se dirigió a ellos? ¿Dónde habían aprendido inglés?

Bella echó un vistazo en el espejo retrovisor— Chicos, espero que sepáis a dónde queréis ir porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hacer con vosotros. No puedo llevaros a casa. Mis padres lo entenderían y estarían de acuerdo con mis acciones al cien por cien, pero es el primer lugar en el que las autoridades os buscarán.

Uno de los extraterrestres le tocó el hombro.

Echando un vistazo hacia atrás, descubrió que se habían movido poco a poco hasta alcanzar su asiento.

Uno de ellos apuntó hacia la montaña situada a su izquierda.

— ¿Izquierda? Bien, supongo que es una dirección tan buena como cualquier otra.

Poniendo la tracción a las cuatro ruedas, giró hacia la sucia carretera, dejando una nube de polvo a su estela.

El extraterrestre más alto se giró hacia su compañera— ¿Puedes recordar dónde está el punto de contacto? Sin los instrumentos, estoy ciego.

Cindar apartó los ojos de la ventana— ¿Qué pasó con tu implante sensor?

— No lo sé. Debo haberme caído sobre el cuándo fuimos capturados. Mi muñeca estaba entumecida.

— Entonces el capitán no sabe dónde estamos. Realmente tenemos que mejorar este sistema. Si ambos tuviéramos un transmisor, no estaríamos metidos en este lío.

Miklan le apretó la mano y sonrió— Mientras tu localizador funcione, una vez que estemos dentro del alcance del punto de transporte, nos localizarán. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlo.

— No hay problema. Puedo escuchar la frecuencia en mi traductor, y cuanto más al norte vamos, más fuerte se hace. Además, reconozco los árboles a lo largo de esta carretera. La flora de este planeta es absolutamente asombrosa.

Su risa se hizo burlona—Ventajas de ser botánica.

Ella se rió con suavidad— Si no lo fuera, no habríamos disfrutado tanto aquella tarde en Deslossia. ¡Lo que querías usar como cama era un helecho rojo venenoso!

Escuchando las suaves e íntimas risas detrás de ella, Bella decidió que no tenía nada que lamentar. Estos seres extraterrestres eran tan humanos como el que más.

El piloto del helicóptero tocó el hombro del capitán Douglas para llamar su atención, luego gritó sobre el ruido de las aspas que giraban.— Ha girado hacia el norte a través de una antigua carretera. Sube por la montaña hasta llegar a un pequeño claro delante de la vieja mina abandonada. No creo que sepan que los estamos siguiendo.

Douglas alzó la vista del mapa que estaba estudiando.— Llévenos directamente allí arriba, adelántelos. Tendremos un comité de recepción esperándoles.

— Roger, señor. Lo comunicaré por radio a los otros helicópteros.

Douglas se permitió una risa satisfecha. Bella Swan pagaría por arruinar su carrera.

Luces amarillas y azules iluminaban la consola en la estación del puente de navegación. Después de teclear una orden en el ordenador, ella se giró hacia el capitán.— Ha habido gran actividad en el punto de contacto, señor. Nuestros monitores muestran transportes de algún tipo descargando lo que probablemente sean tropas.

Edward estudió los instrumentos de navegación.— Tenga el rayo listo. En cuanto localice a nuestra gente, transpórtelos aquí. Complete la secuencia de defensa 7-Amarillo-7, por si acaso.

— ¿Hemos encontrado algún problema en este mundo supuestamente humano, Capitán Alalakan? —preguntó una resbaladiza voz.

Edward se puso ligeramente rígido y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su atormentador.— Tenemos un problema con un transmisor. Seguramente, también el equipamiento de la Academia falla a veces.

El hombre más bajo entrelazó los dedos.— De vez en cuando, Capitán Alalakan, de vez en cuando. Pero no nos ocurre cuando estamos siendo atacados.

Edward arqueó una ceja.— ¿Ataque? ¿Oye algún sonido de ataque, Bakom? Creo que tiene una imaginación demasiado activa.

Condescendiendo, el doctor inclinó la cabeza.— Posiblemente, Capitán, posiblemente, pero si hubiéramos ido directamente a Drakan como solicité, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, por si fueran necesarios, mis conocimientos de medicina están a su disposición.

Edward se giró.— Cuan noble de su parte, pero dudo que sea necesario. Ahora, si regresa a sus aposentos, volveré a capitanear mi nave.

El silencio inundó la sala de control mientras la puerta se deslizaba cerrándose. La Doctora Sendenton dem al'Lorilana caminó hacia el capitán hasta quedar de pie a su lado.— No le escuches, Edward . Podría haber una explicación perfectamente razonable del motivo por el que perdimos contacto con Miklan y Cindar.

Concentrándose en los instrumentos, Edward no dijo nada. Dos de sus oficiales estaban perdidos y él era el responsable. Era él quien les había enviado abajo, a aquel planeta.

Después de alcanzar el claro, Bella se detuvo. Un único pájaro gorjeó. Luego… silencio.

Miró sobre el hombro y preguntó— ¿Es este el sitio al que queríais llegar?

El extraterrestre de la izquierda asintió.

Deslizándose fuera del SUV, Bella se apresuró hacia la parte de atrás y bajó el portón.

Al salir, Miklan ayudó a Cindar, quien con cautela apoyó el peso sobre el pie izquierdo, dijo algo en bajo a su compañero, y cojeó por el prado.

Un sentimiento de desesperación le recorrió el cuerpo mientras Bella la veía alejarse cojeando. Incluso aunque el sol de verano era cálido, se frotó los brazos, intentando aliviar el frío repentino que la envolvió. Nunca había tenido posibilidad alguna de llegar a conocerlos. ¿Cómo sería eso de viajar por el espacio? Se dio la vuelta al tomar Miklan su mano.

— Bella —comenzó él y luego añadió algo más en su lenguaje musical.

En sus ojos se formaron lágrimas.— Gracias —era una palabra fácil de entender en cualquier lengua.

Empujándola hacia sus brazos, Miklan le dio un rápido y fuerte abrazo.

Un único estallido proveniente del disparo de un rifle automático explotó en el aire.

— Ustedes, los del claro, quédense donde están y levanten las manos. Están completamente rodeados. Ríndanse y no serán heridos.

Bella y Miklan se giraron al oír el roce de unos arbustos detrás de ellos. Por todo el contorno del claro, había soldados apuntándoles con armas y avanzado lentamente hacia ellos. Miklan gritó algo, agarró la muñeca de Bella, y comenzó a correr.

Bella fue arrastrada.— ¡Eh! ¡Espera un minuto!

— ¡Deténganse o abriremos fuego! ¡Esta es la última advertencia!

Bella volvió la cabeza de repente. Esa era la voz de Mark.

Un rayo de luz clara y brillante apareció en el centro del claro. Cindar dio un paso en su interior y desapareció inmediatamente.

— ¡Deténgalos! —gritó el Capitán Douglas.— ¡Fuego a discreción!

Esas palabras hicieron que Bella tropezara. ¡Fuego a discreción! ¡Pero qué le pasa a éste!

Cuando unas explosiones de luz roja comenzaron a barrer esporádicamente el claro, la mayor parte de los soldados se refugiaron rápidamente en la seguridad del bosque.

Los ojos de Bella se dirigieron hacia el líder alto y rubio, mientras él maldecía vehementemente. Horrorizada, lo vio sacar su arma de la pistolera.

— ¡No te escaparás, zorra! —gritó detrás de ella.

— Dios mío, va a dispararme! —Tropezó y trató de soltarse del agarre de Miklan.

Miklan no hizo caso ni de su arrebato ni de su tentativa de liberar la muñeca.

— Realmente, no me parece que esto sea una buena idea. —Volvió a echar un vistazo hacia atrás. Mark le apuntaba con su arma.

Miklan le gritó algo sobre el hombro y la empujó hacia la luz.

Bella tragó y tembló involuntariamente. Sin embargo, nunca supo exactamente qué efecto producía el teletransporte. Justo antes de que entrar en el haz de luz, una bala impactó en su hombro derecho y la inconsciencia bloqueó el dolor.

Una luz roja y brillante comenzó a destellar en la pantalla.— Están al alcance del rayo de transporte, Señor.

— Pueden necesitar cobertura. ¡Recupérelos, ahora! Comience la secuencia de defensa —ordenó Edward .— ¡Maldición! ¡Ojalá pudiera ver lo que está pasando!

El oficial de comunicaciones sacudió la cabeza.— Cada frecuencia de la pantalla de visión es supervisada por sus satélites. En el mismo instante en que la activáramos, sabrían que estamos aquí. Las ondas de radio que envían en nuestra dirección se hacen cada vez más numerosas. Hasta ahora, hemos sido capaces de desviarlas. Ahí abajo hay una civilización sumamente avanzada. Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor.

— Los tenemos —interrumpió el ingeniero jefe.

— Sáquenos de la órbita inmediatamente —ordenó Edward — Quiero alejarme de este planeta ahora mismo. Ademis, hazte cargo. Lori, vamos. Pueden necesitar atención médica.

Con su sangre brotando libremente de la herida del hombro, Bella se derrumbó sobre el suelo. Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, Miklan presionó sus palmas sobre la herida para restañar la sangría.

— ¡Rápido! —ordenó cuándo la puerta se deslizó abriéndose— necesitamos un médico!

Tal como se le había ordenado, Kindis dem al'Eliana estaba esperando junto a la unidad de transporte. Cuando la partida de exploración se materializó, entró en la sala y se movió hacia Miklan.— Soy enfermera —dijo, apartándolo de un codazo.

El doctor Rodak don al'Bakom entró en la zona de transporte mientras Eliana terminaba de hablar.

Miklan intentó levantarse, pero Bakom le pinchó en el brazo con una aguja hipodérmica. Él se derrumbó al instante. El otro ayudante de Bakom, Zator don al'Odam, silenció a Cindar de la misma manera.

— Esto es aún mejor de lo que esperaba. Abandonadlos. Nos llevaremos al espécimen que se han traído de vuelta. Deprisa, envolvedlo antes de que ese maldito Alalakan se persone aquí.

El equipo médico de la nave llegó mientras Bakom y sus ayudantes abandonaban el transporte con un bulto de lona.

— Apresúrense —ordenó, cabeceando hacia Miklan y Cindar.— Están inconscientes. Llévenlos a la unidad médica tan rápido como sea posible. Mis ayudantes y yo nos llevamos este espécimen que fue atrapado en el rayo transportador a las instalaciones que tengo aquí en la nave. Diga a su capitán que le informaré de mis descubrimientos cuando concluya el examen.

Al jefe del equipo médico ni siquiera se le ocurrió cuestionarle. Después de todo, el Doctor Bakom era el Primer Presidente de la Academia de la Ciencia. ¿Quién mejor que él para examinar una forma de vida de un planeta antes desconocido? Estaba seguro de que la cosa que se estaban llevando tenía forma humana, pero llevar a Miklan y Cindar a la unidad médica era más importante que ocuparse de un espécimen desconocido. Las manos de Miklan estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Edward dejó de pasearse cuando Cindar y Miklan llegaron a la unidad médica. Ambos fueron desnudados a toda prisa y colocados en medibunks .

—Todos los signos vitales de Cindar son normales —dijo la ayudante de Lorilana. — No entiendo por qué está inconsciente. Esta reacción nunca fue un efecto colateral del teletransporte.

Lorilana frunció el ceño. —Miklan está igual. No hay ninguna herida en ninguno de ellos. ¿De dónde viene toda esta sangre?

Edward dio un paso hacia Lorilana y miró fijamente a los miembros de su tripulación inconscientes con un gesto preocupado.— ¿Alguna hipótesis?

La doctora sacudió la cabeza.— No sé. Jaylin, ¿notaste algo insólito en el transporte?

— No, el Doctor Bakom ya los había estabilizado. Él y sus ayudantes se llevaron al espécimen atrapado por el rayo a su laboratorio.

Edward se puso rígido y se giró hacia Jaylin.— ¿Bakom estaba allí? ¿Qué espécimen? ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

— No lo sé, señor. Cuando llegamos ya lo tenían envuelto con una lona del laboratorio. Aunque parecía tener forma humana.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.— ¡Maldito Bakom y sus experimentos sexuales! Lori, ven conmigo. Si los habitantes de ese planeta son humanos, bien puede comenzar una guerra.

— Jaylin, toma unas muestras de sangre y comprueba que no haya nada extraño en sus sistemas. Mientras sus signos vitales permanezcan normales, déjales dormir —ordenó Lorilana, mientras seguía a Edward hacia la puerta.

Odam hizo rodar a Bella fuera de la lona y la levantó hasta dejarla sobre la mesa de examen. Sin prestar atención a la sangre que comenzó a brotar de nuevo de su hombro, le elevó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y le sujetó firmemente las muñecas en el sitio mediante abrazaderas. Desplazándose hasta el final de la mesa, le abrió las piernas y le enganchó los tobillos con las sujeciones localizadas a cada lado de la mesa. Luego comenzó a cortar su ropa metódicamente. Su gruesa cola comenzó a sacudirse mientras su cuerpo se iba revelando.

— ¿Está seguro que es una buena idea, Doctor? —preguntó Eliana mientras daban un paso para acercarse a la mesa donde yacía la mujer.— ¿No sería mejor esperar hasta que estemos de vuelta en la Academia? ¿O al menos hasta que nos ocupemos de su herida?

Una sonrisa burlona y hambrienta apareció en la cara de Bakom mientras acariciaba las nalgas de Eliana.— No, querida mía, no podemos esperar. Alalakan seguramente descubrirá nuestro pequeño proyecto y se la llevará. ¿Has empezado con la secuencia programada en el ordenador?

— Sí —contestó, mientras su superior deslizaba la mano dentro de su camisa para pellizcarle un pezón.

Bakom le quitó a Eliana la camisa por la cabeza y ahuecó una mano sobre su pecho izquierdo.— Maravilloso. Bien, Odam, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

— No sé si es humana —dijo Odam respirando pesadamente, las finas ventanas de su nariz aleteaban mientras miraba fijamente el cuerpo desnudo de Bella — pero seguramente es de género femenino. —se quitó la ropa.

Deslizando su mano hacia abajo por el interior de los pantalones de Eliana, Bakom ahuecó la mano sobre una nalga, acariciándola con los dedos, buscando. Ella se agitó, abriendo las piernas.

Bakom continuó con su exploración mientras volvía su mirada hacia la mujer. Estrechando los ojos, contempló aquel cuerpo que el destino había puesto en sus manos.— Sí, seguramente es una hembra. Ahora veamos cómo responde al mithrin.

Profundamente sumergida en su subconsciente, Bella volvió al día anterior en el laboratorio del Doctor Gustovson.

_Bella jadeó cuando vio lo que yacía sobre las mesas de examen.— ¡Extraterrestres! ¿De dónde vinieron? —La alegría inundó su corazón. Sabía que los humanos no estaban solos en el universo. Ahí fuera, en algún lugar, había vida inteligente._

— _De dónde vinieran no es asunto suyo. Sólo está aquí para ayudarme, no para pensar. ¡Prepare su equipo de grabación y preste atención! —contestó bruscamente el Doctor Gustovson mientras se colocaba en la cabeza unos cascos equipados con un auricular y un micrófono.— Bien, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. El extraterrestre designado como espécimen A mide aproximadamente 1'95 metros y pesa unos 90 kilos. Cara ligeramente alargada, afilada por una barbilla puntiaguda. Dos ojos, color marrón —dijo mientras le levantaba un párpado— algo grandes con espesas pestañas, uno a cada lado de una nariz pequeña. Una boca de labios finos. Ningún vello facial. La piel es muy parecida a la humana, con un leve tinte marfileño. El cuero cabelludo está cubierto por un fino y corto pelo marrón, de textura sedosa. Una oreja a cada lado de la cabeza, sin lóbulo y estrechándose hacia arriba, hasta terminar en punta. El oído izquierdo parece tener algún tipo de tumor en el interior. No se puede determinar si se trata de un rasgo característico de la especie hasta que se realice un examen del segundo espécimen._

— _El cuello es proporcional al cuerpo. Delgado de torso con un fino vello corporal, casi invisible, músculos pectorales algo prominentes. Dos brazos, cada uno articulado por un codo. Los brazos terminan en unas manos, cada una con cinco dedos que incluyen un pulgar oponible. Dos piernas que se doblan en las rodillas y en su parte inferior terminan en unos tobillos; dos pies con cinco dedos cada uno. Muy parecido a un humano._

— _Genitales, un pene relativamente pequeño y delgado. Un escroto… —Gustovson frunció el ceño.— No, está demasiado atrás, y no hay ninguna conexión con el pene._

_Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo e hizo señas a Bella de que se acercara más.— ¡Mire! ¡Una vulva detrás del pene! ¿Un hermafrodita? No se trata de músculos pectorales desarrollados; ¡son unos pechos pequeños! Una especie capaz de reproducirse a partir de individuos solos. ¡Asombroso!_

_Bella sacudió la cabeza.— Pero doctor. El pene está localizado delante de la vulva. No podría fecundarse. El escroto no está unido. Esto no puede ser un pene; esto debe ser el clítoris._

_El científico resopló.— ¡Bah! ¿Y por qué tan alargado?_

_No por primera vez agradeció que su superior inmediato fuera prácticamente asexual.— Hay una apertura. Debe ser la uretra._

_Gustovson frunció los labios.— Bien, puede que tenga razón, pero la evolución no suele ser amable con las especies cuyo proceso sexual es tan complicado. Aquí, ayúdeme a darle la vuelta. El escroto está tan atrás, que un examen de su parte trasera debería arrojar alguna luz sobre el asunto._

_Con cuidado, giraron el cuerpo del extraterrestre._

— _¡Um!, el escroto parece estar unido a la base de la cola. Interesante, no hay ni un pelo en la cola. Bueno, en realidad casi no tiene vello en el cuerpo. Hasta el vello púbico es muy fino —murmuró Gustovson distraídamente mientras sondeaba el cuerpo.— Esto es un auténtico rompecabezas._

_Apagó su micrófono._

_Mientras el doctor le daba vueltas en la cabeza a los genitales del extraterrestre, Bella le levantó la cola. Recorrió con la mano toda su suave longitud sin pelo. La dobló, era algo flexible, aunque sólo se doblaba hacia adelante. Sonrió. ¡Extraterrestres con colas! Cuando alcanzó el final de la cola, su risa se convirtió en un ceño. La cola se ensanchaba aproximadamente a 20'32 cm del final. A diferencia de las colas de la mayor parte de los animales de la Tierra, esta cola no terminaba en punta, sino más bien en una protuberancia, una protuberancia protegida por una piel adicional, suelta sobre ella._

— _Doctor, mire el final de la cola._

_Gustovson agarró la cola y miró fijamente el final.— ¿Qué? Bien, bien, ¿quién lo habría pensado? —Volviendo a lo que consideraba su voz profesional, encendió de nuevo el micrófono.— La cola, aproximadamente de 0'9 a 1'05 metros de longitud, con unos 5 centímetros de diámetro, terminando en una gruesa punta embotada. Ya que el ano está bajo la base de la cola, tal y como se esperaba, la pequeña abertura del final de la cola podría ser para el fluido seminal. ¿Hipótesis? La criatura no tiene una cola, sino más bien un pene muy flexible. Con un pene tan flexible como el que parece tener, es completamente posible que el extraterrestre pueda fecundarse a si mismo. Sin embargo, la teoría hermafrodita permanecerá en duda hasta que se realice una disección completa._

_Se giró hacia Bella. — Señorita Swan, un equipo de disección._

— _Uhhhhhhhhhh._

_Bella se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente al extraterrestre. Sus ojos parpadearon unas pocas veces, y luego permanecieron abiertos.— ¡Doctor, está vivo!_

_Gustovson escupió una maldición y luego se volvió contra Bella. — Señorita Swan, estamos al borde de uno de los descubrimientos más asombrosos del siglo. Puede que incluso estemos ayudando a salvar nuestro mundo. Quien sabe lo que estos extraterrestres han planeado. Este no es momento para andarse con delicadezas._

— _¡Delicadezas! Se trata de una forma de vida inteligente._

_Estrechando los ojos, Gustovson se dio vuelta para enfrentarse con ella.— Señorita Swan, este es mi laboratorio. Puedo hacer lo que me dé la maldita gana. La única razón por la que tiene este trabajo es que su padre es un antiguo colega mío. Ahora, haga lo que le digo o váyase._

Bella recuperó el conocimiento con una sacudida, debido al agudo dolor que sintió en el muslo. Gimiendo, abrió los ojos.

Tres personas la estaban mirando, dos con lujuria no disimulada en los ojos y la tercera con compasión.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará la droga en surtir efecto? —preguntó Bakom.

— Sólo unos minutos —contestó Odam.— Le di una dosis completa.

Bella no podía entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decían.

Su hombro derecho estaba ardiendo, y podía sentir la sangre goteando lentamente de la herida.

Entonces un nuevo fuego se esparció por su torrente sanguíneo. El dolor y el calor la envolvieron. Gimiendo, arqueó la espalda. ¡Su ingle y sus pezones ardían! Tiró de las ataduras que le sujetaban las muñecas. ¡Tenía que tocarse!

Se le abrió la herida del hombro y comenzó a fluir más sangre.

Sollozando, Bella intentó cerrar las piernas contra la ardiente presión de sus entrañas.

Entonces alguien le agarró el hombro herido. Se desmayó de dolor.

Deteniéndose ante la entrada de la Bodega 3, Edward pulsó el interruptor de la puerta. No pasó nada.— Ese bastardo está chiflado si se cree que puede cambiar los códigos de las puertas.

Lorilana le agarró el brazo.— Cuidado con tu carácter, Edward . No querrás arruinar los planes de tu familia.

Frunció el ceño, pero asintió bruscamente. Sacando una tarjeta naranja del cinturón, la metió en el panel de la puerta e introdujo la orden de anulación. La puerta se abrió y entraron en la bodega donde fueron saludados por la escena exacta que se había imaginado. Ambos ayudantes de Bakom estaban desnudos, al igual que el humanoide situado sobre la mesa.

Al apartarse Eliana detrás de la mesa y conseguir echar le un buen vistazo al espécimen de Bakom, Edward sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Una mujer, una mujer maravillosamente exótica.

Ardiente pelo rojo caía de un lateral de la mesa en una cascada castaña. Una piel pálida, que cualquier mujer de su familia envidiaría, brillaba bajo las crudas luces del laboratorio. Unos pechos llenos, con atractivos pezones, se elevaban y descendían con su áspera respiración. La estrecha cintura daba paso a unas caderas redondeadas, donde una salpicadura de vello púbico, igualmente ardiente, se rizaba en la unión de sus muslos. Sus largas piernas se extendían hasta el final de la mesa.

Una presión familiar y pesada explotó en la ingle de Edward. Sin embargo, la sangre que se encharcaba bajo su hombro y goteaba en el suelo, atemperó inmediatamente su ardor.

Andando a zancadas hasta llegar a la mesa, Edward agarró el brazo de Bakom y le hizo girarse con una sacudida.— ¿Qué diablos se cree que está haciendo?

Con el odio ardiéndole en los ojos, Bakom gruñó— Suélteme, Alalakan. Como una especie no identificada de un planeta desconocido, este ser queda bajo la jurisdicción de la Academia.

Lorilana se colocó junto a Edward. — Su apariencia es demasiado humana como para ser sometida a las pruebas primarias, y como miembro con derecho a voto del consejo de la Academia, así lo declararé.

Bakom miró airadamente a Lori.— Aún así, todavía está bajo la jurisdicción de la Academia, Doctora Sendenton.

— Puede ser —gruñó Edward, estrechando los ojos— pero está herida y sangrando. Me la llevo a la Unidad Médica ahora mismo.

— ¡No tiene ningún derecho a hacer eso!

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.— Tengo todo el derecho. Como capitán, tengo el mando sobre cada persona que hay en esta nave. ¿Le gustaría leer el reglamento de la Confederación?

— ¡Lárguese! —Gruñó Bakom.— Tengo todo el derecho a que se respete la privacidad de mis propias habitaciones.

— Éstas no son sus habitaciones privadas. Esto es una bodega de carga, y ningún humanoide será transportado a Drakan en la bodega de carga de mi nave —indicó rotundamente Edward. Apartando a Bakom, desató las muñecas de la mujer. Lorilana ya le había liberado los tobillos. Si prestar atención a las oleadas de furia que provenían del hombre más pequeño, levantó a la mujer en sus brazos y dando media vuelta, se marchó.

Mientras sus dos enemigos desaparecían por la puerta con su espécimen, Bakom volvió su ardiente mirada hacia sus ayudantes.

Tanto Odam como Eliana se habían colocado sabiamente, situándose con la mesa entre ellos y el enfadado capitán.

— Venga, vosotros dos —gruñó Bakom mientras tiraba de su cinturón.— Necesito que me aliviéis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

El castaño cabello y espeso de la mujer cayó como una cascada sobre Edward que la cargaba hacia el Centro Médico. Perdido el control por el estimulante sexual que le había sido introducido en su sistema, ella aún intentaba luchar entre sus brazos, pero la sangre que le había sido sustraída la debilitaba bastante por lo que él fue capaz de llevarla fácilmente.

— Sé esta debilitando —refunfuñó Lorilana en un tono preocupado.— No sé que haremos para reemplazar la pérdida de sangre. Los líquidos comunes y corrientes no pueden ser suficientes.

Edward no dijo nada. La expresión atormentada en la cara de la mujer no ocultaba su exótica belleza. Su cara era más redonda que la de su gente, sus labios más llenos. Sus asombrados ojos verdes parpadearon y se abrieron encontrando su mirada fijamente consciente de él. Cejas gruesas, oscuras enmarcaban sus ojos mientras las bien formadas ondas castañas de su pelo, contrastaban bruscamente con su tez pálida. Incluso con la sangre goteando de su hombro, lo estimulaba como ninguna otra mujer en mucho tiempo. Su vista fue a la deriva hacia sus enhiestos pezones.

La quiero.

Lorilana abrió la puerta hacia el Consultorio Médico, llamando con voz fuerte a sus ayudantes y pidiendo varios aparatos.— Primero, antídoto de mithrin. Siento no saber que cantidad le dio —declaró.— También siento no conocer como era antes su metabolismo. Tenemos que limpiar este hombro profundamente. Jaylin, saca el pelo de la herida.

La voz de Edward fue aguda.— ¡No lo cortes!

Ignoró la mirada inquisitiva en los ojos de Lorilana y se concentró en la mujer. Las luces dirigidas del medibunk registraron a un ocupante cuando él dio un paso hacia atrás fuera del scanner. No hizo caso a la sangre que manchaba su uniforme.

Lorilana colocó su estetoscopio sobre el pecho de la mujer.— Pienso que el ritmo cardíaco esta muy lento, La respiración es terriblemente baja. Creo que podemos confiar en el examen del medibunk para la información básica. Parece estar dentro de los parámetros humanos. La respiración y el ritmo cardíaco parecen ser exactos, entonces todo lo demás es probable que este correcto también.

Edward permaneció cerca de ella.— ¿Vivirá?

Lori colocó su mano sobre la frente de la mujer.— No lo sé. Si no hubiera tanta pérdida de sangre, diría que habría tenido una buena posibilidad, pero…

— Doctora Sendenton, pienso que debería ver esto.

— Ahora no, Jaylin.

— En realidad creo que tiene que ver esto —insistió la joven.

Lori maldijo e inmediatamente se dirigió al ordenador.— ¿Qué es esto?

— Puse una muestra de sangre de las manos de Miklan en el ordenador y, bueno véalo usted misma.

Después mirar la pantalla, Lorilana echó un vistazo a Jaylin, después releyó los datos.— Imposible

Edward dio un paso adelante.— ¿Qué?

Ignorándolo, Lorilana quitó la pequeña diapositiva de la Terminal del ordenador. Volviendo a su paciente, con cuidado manchó la diapositiva con la sangre. Colocándola en el microscopio del ordenador, introdujo una orden.

— Asombroso. Exactamente igual a la sangre Medirian. No sé lo que es ella, pero definitivamente es humana. ¿Jaylin, cuánta sangre Medirian del grupo sanguíneo O positivo tenemos en el almacén?

Buscando los datos en el ordenador la asistente contestó— Tres bolsas, y también tenemos dos o tres Medirians con ese grupo sanguíneo a bordo si esto no es bastante.

— Introduce un IV inmediatamente. —Lorilana se volvió hacia Edward .— Creo que podemos estar seguros de que vivirá.

Edward asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.— Muy bien, estaré en el Centro de Mando.

Miklan recobró el conocimiento despacio. Luchando por levantarse

Lorilana colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, para que no se incorporara.— Recuéstate, Miklan. Hay algún tipo de sustancia química en tu torrente sanguíneo que no podemos identificar. Tenemos que mantenerte en observación hasta que lo analicemos.

— Es un tipo de sedante —murmuró todavía luchando contra ella.— Deja que me levante. Tenemos que ayudar a Bella . Bakom nos sorprendió cuando la transportábamos.

— ¡Recuéstate! Y esto es una orden. Si Bella es la mujer que volvió contigo, esta a salvo. La tenemos justo aquí.

Él se relajó inmediatamente.

Lorilana se giró hacia su asistente— Informa al capitán que Miklan está despierto.

— Bella salvó nuestras vidas —explicó Miklan desde su litera— contra las ordenes de sus superiores. Merece nuestro agradecimiento y toda la ayuda que podamos darle.

Lorilana comprobó su pulso.— Hemos hecho todo que podemos, Mik. Ahora depende de ella.

Los ojos de Miklan se abrieron ampliamente.— ¿Qué le hizo Bakom?

Lorilana le miró fijamente. ¿Primero Edward, ahora Miklan? ¿Quién es esta mujer?— La rescatamos antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de hacerle algo. La herida que tenía cuando subió a bordo era la que más nos preocupaba.

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró al Centro Médico. Miklan intentó incorporarse, pero Edward le hizo señas para que permaneciera en su cama.— Informa.

— Cindar reunía especimenes de plantas y yo registraba la actividad sísmica cuando un grupo de soldados tropezó con nosotros. Por lo que puedo suponer, hacían prácticas de guerra nocturna. Luchamos contra ellos, de esa forma fue herida Cindar. Al principio pensaron que éramos habitantes de su planeta, hasta que lograron darnos un buen vistazo, fue cuando comprendieron que éramos alienígenas, fuimos drogados y quedamos inconscientes. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en una mesa de examen.

Miklan continúo relatando brevemente como Bella los había salvado de la disección.

— ¿Entonces, sin la ayuda de esta mujer, no habríais sobrevivido?

Miklan asintió con la cabeza.— Correcto. Ellos planeaban disecarnos.

Lorilana jadeó con ultraje.— ¡Disección! Solamente por eso, merece cualquier ayuda que podemos darle.

— Los Alalakans siempre paga sus deudas —declaró Edward suavemente.

Nuevamente se abrió la puerta. Bakom entró mostrando una mueca desdeñosa en su cara.— ¿El espécimen vivirá?

Edward se detuvo enfrente de él.— No sois necesario aquí.

— Ah, pero tengo derecho a estar aquí. Esta es una nueva forma de vida. Hasta que este correctamente clasificada, pertenece a la Academia de la Ciencia. Como Primer Presidente, me lo tomo como un interés personal.

Lorilana puso su mano sobre el brazo de Edward , haciéndolo callar.— Ha perdido mucha sangre, Bakom. No estamos seguros de que sobreviva. No hay nada más que podamos hacer por el momento.

Observando con fijeza las lecturas sobre el medibunk, Bakom gruñó.— Espero ser notificado si su condición cambia. Recuerde, personalmente asumo la clasificación de esta criatura. No intente contradecir mi decisión. La ley me apoya.— Dando la vuelta, se marchó del Centro Médico, sonriendo en silencio de forma muy satisfactoria.

La mano de Lorilana permaneció en el brazo de Edward .— Tiene razón. La ley lo apoya.

— Su experiencia será peor que la mía —refunfuñó Miklan.— Mis captores no planeaban torturarme antes de matarme.

— El clan Alalakan contrajo una deuda que será pagada —Declaró Edward firmemente.— Esta es mi nave. Mientras estemos en el espacio, mis decisiones anulan todo lo demás.

— Es cierto —Dijo Lorilana quedamente— pero no puedo mantenerla en el Centro Médico. Tampoco puedo seguir manipulando el medibunk. Bakom notará que su condición mejora y manteniéndola sedada se retrasará su propio proceso de recuperación.

— Cámbiala de lugar.

Lorilana se ocupó ella misma de asistir a su paciente.— Como Primer Presidente, Bakom puede tener acceso a cualquier lugar de esta nave. Excede en categoría a cada uno de nosotros. Sin embargo, hay dos sitios donde no se atreve a ir.

Paso los dedos por su cabello.— El alojamiento de Alice . Si ella no tuviera un bebé, se lo pediría.

La tranquila mirada de Lorilana observaba su rostro.— No estaba pensando en las habitaciones de Alice , Edward . Pensaba en las tuyas.

Él se puso rígido.— ¿Las mías?

— Ese es él único otro lugar donde Bakom no se atreve a ir. Sé que esto te causara molestias —continúo, intentando calibrar la enigmática expresión de Edward — pero ese es el único lugar donde seremos capaces de protegerla. La pondremos en un pequeño cuarto dentro de tus habitaciones. Mi personal y yo nos ocuparemos de su cuidado. No te darás ni cuenta que está ahí.

Los brazos de Edward se cruzaron sobre su pecho, Edward miró fijamente a Lorilana. Tendré a esta mujer alienígena. Me abrigaré con su ardiente cabello alrededor de mi cuerpo desnudo hasta que me haga explotar de éxtasis. Finalmente, habló.— Muy bien, pero sólo tú la atenderás. Bakom podría intimidar a tus técnicos, y no quiero una oleada interminable de gente deambulando dentro y fuera.

— Gracias, Edward . Pagas tu deuda y haces un gran servicio a la humanidad. Bakom no quiere admitirlo, pero la mujer es tan humana como nosotros. Cualquier propósito que tenga, no será muy agradable para el planeta de donde proviene esta mujer.

Después de un breve asentimiento, Edward se marchó del Centro Médico.

Desde su medibunk, Miklan había escuchado silenciosamente la conversación entre la doctora y su capitán. Con los efectos del sedante desaparecidos ya de su sistema, se sentía mucho más fuerte. La sonrisa satisfecha en la cara de la doctora hizo que comentara— Este es el trabajo más fino de manipulación que he visto en mucho tiempo, doctora.

Ella se rió.— Aquellos de nuestra raza que llevan solo genes masculinos por lo general son más fácilmente manipulados. Edward es más perspicaz que la mayoría de los machos, pero, aplicando el incentivo correcto, él también es susceptible.

Miklan sonrió abiertamente.— Y tú obviamente has encontrado el incentivo perfecto.

Lorilana siguió riendo, pero explicó en forma más solemne.— Edward ha estado inmerso completamente en las empresas de su familia durante los pasados siete años. Aunque él nunca lo diría, no es feliz. Quizás si su hermano Emmet tuviera hijos, podría jugar con sus sobrinos…

Miklan entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza.— Nunca me ha parecido que este descontento con su vida.

Lorilana sacudió su cabeza.— Ya no persigue tan activamente a las mujeres.

— Él no tiene por qué —refunfuñó Miklan.

Sus carcajadas llenaron el centro médico.— Solo porque las mujeres caen a sus pies y se lleva a la mayor parte de ellas a la cama, no significa que sea feliz. Además, ha practicado la abstinencia desde que dejamos Drakan.

Miklan negó con la cabeza.— Nunca cohabita con miembros de su tripulación

Lorilana cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.— En cada lugar donde nos hemos detenido, ha evitado a las mujeres.

Las cejas de Miklan se elevaron. Ningún Drakian mayor de edad, practicaba la abstinencia.

—Aunque, ahora esta mujer —prosiguió Lorilana— ha despertado su interés. Le ha permitido quedarse en sus cuartos. Normalmente, simplemente pondría guardias fuera del Centro Médico y negaría el acceso a Bakom. Siempre le han importado un bledo las leyes y los reglamentos.

— Entonces, forzaras la situación, ¿eh?

Lorilana miró fijamente a Miklan que sonreía abiertamente.— Se muestra bastante impertinente con su oficial superior, teniente.

—Sólo porque puedo salirme con la mía, Tía.

Gimiendo, Bella abrió sus ojos, jadeando ante el repentino dolor en su hombro. Desconcertada al principio, intentó enfocar sus ojos en la débil luz. Frunciendo el ceño, levantó su cabeza y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? La última cosa que recordaba era que había estado en aquel claro con los alienígenas.

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Alienígenas y soldados.

Un recuerdo de Mark apuntándola con un arma apareció ante sus ojos.

Su temperamento se inflamó.— ¡Aquel hijo de perra! ¡Me pegó un tiro! ¿Qué le hice? Diablos ¡Fue él quien intentó violarme!

Otra vez miró alrededor del pequeño cuarto. Nada parecía familiar. ¿Dónde estaba? Continúo tratando de recordar.

Un haz de luz brillante. ¡Miklan! Había agarrado su muñeca y la había empujado hacia aquella brillante luz.

Sintió como palidecía. Dios mío, debo estar en una nave espacial.

El corazón le saltó hasta su garganta, Bella jadeó y se ahogó. Le recorrieron temblores por todo el cuerpo. ¿Una nave espacial? ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Castañeando los dientes, se obligó a reducir su respiración para tratar de controlar el pánico. Con los puños apretados, dio órdenes a su aterrado cuerpo.— No voy a dejar que me inunde el pánico. No gritaré ni lloraré como una estúpida heroína de una mala novela romántica. Puedo manejar esto. ¡Manejaré esto!

Se sentó e inmediatamente gruñó con la punzada de dolor en su hombro. ¿Cómo diablos se había hecho daño? Moviéndose despacio, con cuidado levantó sus brazos y piernas. Se movieron según las órdenes de su cerebro, aunque sintió cierta debilidad en su hombro derecho.

Excepto la venda blanca que cubría su herida, estaba desnuda.— ¿Dónde diablos estará mi ropa?

Abrigándose con la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, Bella balanceó sus piernas sobre la cama y se levantó. Caminando con cuidado, conservó su equilibrio y sintió una leve rigidez en sus piernas. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente?

Bella se ató más fuerte la sábana bajo los brazos y caminó hacia la puerta. Tentativamente, colocó su palma en la marca que estaba en medio. Esta se deslizó con un susurro leve, revelando un cuarto vacío.

Cuando dio cautelosamente un pasó hacia el cuarto más grande, el silbido tranquilo de la puerta que se cerró tras ella ocasionó que se girara. Una marca idéntica a la que estaba en el otro lado también estaba en este. Presionando su palma contra ella, suspiró de alivio cuando la puerta se deslizó y se abrió nuevamente. Al menos podría regresar a donde estaba. ¿Pero que era esto, un refugio o una jaula?

Dando la vuelta una vez más, Bella examinó su entorno. Este cuarto era mucho más grande, con escaso mobiliario, pero lo que había parecía cómodo. Una mesa con diez sillas estaba a un lado mientras un sofá, un sillón y una pequeña mesa estaban del otro lado. Una planta grande, con pálidas hojas azules y flores de un tono más oscuro de azul, se encontraba al lado de una puerta cerrada a su derecha. Sin embargo, la enorme ventana sobre la pared de enfrente fue lo que más llamó su atención. Había cierta clase de cortinas, completamente abiertas. Pero afuera de la ventana no había nada, absolutamente nada.

Bella asombrada se acercó a la ventana, apoyando sus manos contra ella, y tratando de ver en la oscuridad. Un punto diminuto de luz podía ser visto a lo lejos, hacia abajo, pero este parpadeó cuando lo miró fijamente.— ¡Oh Dios mío, —gimió— estoy en una nave espacial! ¿Dónde está la Tierra? ¿Cómo llego a casa? —Congelada en el sitio, con sus pensamientos bullendo vertiginosamente, no oyó la puerta que se abrió tras ella.

Frotando su barbilla mientras caminaba por el cuarto, realmente necesitaba afeitarse, sus ojos fueron inmediatamente atraídos hacia la figura que estaba de pie ante la ventana. Detenido en la mitad de la habitación, observó fijamente a la mujer con quien había bailado eróticamente en sus sueños durante la pasada semana. Estaba de pie de espaldas a él, con una manta cubriéndola desde su pecho hasta sus rodillas. Su salvaje cabello, fluyendo como cascada hasta sus caderas.

Una imagen mental de aquellas suaves llamas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo se metió en su mente.

— Entonces, finalmente has despertado.

Bella se tensó. No estaba sola. Dio la vuelta despacio y jadeó ante la impresión. El hombre con quien compartía el espacio estaba completamente desnudo. Una imagen de Miklan y Cindar cuando yacían inconscientes y desnudos sobre las mesas de laboratorio atravesó su mente. De muchas formas, este hombre se parecía mucho a ellos. Tenía el mismo tono de piel, ojos almendrados, la nariz y los labios finos. Sus orejas eran más puntiagudas y su pelo más largo, más espeso, de un tono café oscuro, parecía seda. Era más alto que Miklan, sólo unos pocos centímetros por debajo de los dos metros diez. Sin embargo, ahí, terminaban las semejanzas.

Un vistoso tatuaje que parecía algún tipo de dragón aparecía en la parte superior de su hombro derecho. Su pecho bien desarrollado terminaba en una delgada cintura. Sus piernas eran más largas y también más musculosas que las de Miklan.

Sin embargo, lo más evidente, era la diferencia en sus órganos genitales. Un largo y grueso pene laxo salía de un nido de vello púbico oscuro y atractivo. Tenía cola. Podía verla colgando entre sus piernas. Pero realmente era una cola, no un largo pene. ¡Este hombre definitivamente no era hermafrodita!

Cuando Bella lo miró, su pene despertó y comenzó a elevarse.

El miedo aumentó en ella y se pegó aún más contra la ventana. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada hasta encontrar unos oscuros ojos rodeados por espesas y oscuras pestañas, los ojos no intentaron ocultar su diversión o el interés. Una hermosa y blanca sonrisa relampagueo en su cara mientras ambas manos acomodaban su cabello detrás de sus orejas. Los músculos de su pecho desnudo se agitaron cuando habló.

— Eres una mujer muy hermosa.

Ella tragó saliva y agarró la manta más fuerte. El tono musical era igual al de Miklan, pero la voz era mucho más rica, más profunda, mucho más… masculina.

Lo más importante es que no pudo entender ni una palabra de lo que dijo.

Su imaginación abasteció de combustible a su pánico en crecimiento, Bella se aplastó aún más contra la ventana. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Él la entendería como lo hizo Miklan? ¿Por qué estaba desnudo? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Había sido secuestrada para el sexo? ¿Eran ciertas todas aquellas espeluznantes historias que había en torno al sexo alienígena en aquellos periódicos sanciona listas de baja calidad?

Él habló otra vez.— Ven, haz el amor conmigo. Envuelve tu pelo alrededor de mi cuerpo, mientras succiono hermosos pechos. Cuando finalmente entre en ti, gritarás de placer.

Bella no tenía idea de lo que le había dicho, pero casi se desmaya de alivio cuando se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ella. Siguió mirándolo con cautela mientras cruzaba a grandes pasos hasta un panel fijo en la pared, apretó un botón, y habló en lo que parecía un intercomunicador, indudablemente sobre ella. ¿Llamaba a Miklan? Por favor, que dejaran venir a Miklan.

En unos minutos, la luz encima de la puerta destelló. Cuando esta se abrió, una mujer, al menos una persona que parecía una mujer, entró y se dirigió al hombre. Bella era incapaz de seguir la conversación, pero obviamente hablaban de ella. Lo que la asombró fue la despreocupación que ambos mostraron hacia su desnudez. ¿Esta gente andaba siempre desnuda? ¿Dios, en que lugar se había metido?

— Pensé que le ibas a insertar un traductor.

Lorilana se encogió de hombros.— Lo voy a hacer, pero no podía hacerlo antes de que se despertara. Tengo que saber que ha sido insertado correctamente.

Ambos se giraron hacia Bella .

Cuando Bella comprendió que habían dejado de hablar y la miraban con expectación, su barbilla se elevó. No me desmayaré. No me desmayaré.— ¿Bien, qué se supone que debo decir? No esperareis que me ponga histérica, ¿donde estoy? ¿Esto es algo rutinario para vosotros? Es obvio que estoy en algún tipo de nave espacial —exclamó. Expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta fue la única forma que encontró para controlar su pánico.

— Tiene espíritu —dijo Lorilana, intentando analizar a Bella por su expresión y el lenguaje de su cuerpo mientras la mujer más joven se apretaba más fuerte la sábana contra su cuerpo y seguía mirando nerviosamente a Edward. — Edward, creo que su cultura es un poco más conservadora que la nuestra. Ve a ponerte algo de ropa. La pones nerviosa.

Pensativamente, Edward miró fijamente a la mujer. Su mirada la hizo temblar aún más, y cuando dio un paso hacia ella, su cara palideció intensamente.

Lorilana agarró su muñeca.— Los experimentos científicos son mi campo, Edward . ¡Deja de asustar a la pobre chica!

Él sonrió abiertamente.— Sí, Doctora. —Dando la vuelta, desapareció por la puerta detrás de él.

Bella lo miró fijamente, cautivada a pesar de su miedo. Era hermoso, para ser un alienígena. Tenía un gran trasero. Y ella obtuvo una clara visión de su cola. Esta era una extensión de su columna vertebral, alcanzaba casi hasta el suelo. ¿Para qué servía en su mundo la cola?

Una imagen de aquella cola moviéndose poco a poco subiendo a lo largo de su muslo desnudo la hizo temblar.

Su sentido común se reafirmó rápidamente. Mierda, Bella, frena tus pensamientos. Podrías ser una prisionera por todo lo que sabes. ¿Qué pasa si hay alguien como Gustovson a bordo?

Reuniendo su coraje, Bella se dio la vuelta para afrontar a la mujer. Ella era más vieja que el hombre, sus rasgos más andróginos. Probablemente era hermafrodita como Miklan, y más accesible de lo que el hombre desnudo había sido. Las leves arrugas alrededor de su boca y ojos, daban reflejo de una persona que sonreía a menudo. Su rubio cabello lo lucía en un estilo corto, chic. La ropa que llevaba era de manga larga y fluida hasta el suelo. Era elegante y compuesta en cada línea, pero el inequívoco estetoscopio sobre su corpiño hizo que el temor de Bella disminuyera un poco, más que su aspecto. Tenía que ser una doctora.

Haciendo señas a Bella para que la siguiera, la mujer le señaló el camino hacia el cuarto más pequeño. Después de que estuvieron dentro, la mujer puso la mano sobre la puerta para cerrarla y habló.

— Ahora que la hermosa cara de Edward desapareció, quizás me prestarás más atención.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella negó con la cabeza, cansada de ser incapaz de entender a alguien. Apuntando hacia si misma, dijo— Bella

La mujer le hizo señas para que se sentara en la silla y habló otra vez.

— Sé que estas frustrada, pero remediaremos eso en unos segundos. —Introdujo la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó un pequeño objeto, abriendo la mano, colocó algo sobre la yema de su dedo. Apartando el pelo de Bella , colocó su dedo en el orificio de su oído izquierdo y le dio un ligero empujón. El objeto se introdujo en el oído de Bella y se adhirió a su tímpano.

— ¿Ahora, que tal?

Con los ojos dilatados, Bella jadeó— ¿Qué has hecho?

—Inserté un ghena Medirian en tu oído. No te preocupes; no te dañará. Funciona como un traductor para su anfitrión, pero no tenemos ni idea de cómo lo hace, aun cuando los mejores científicos de tres planetas han pasado los últimos cincuenta y tanto años estudiándolo. La princesa Alice linlalissa estará más que feliz de contarte la historia entera, estoy segura de eso —dijo la doctora mientras se sentaba en la cama— pero ahora mismo, debes tener muchas preguntas.

Apretando las puntas de la sábana a su pecho, Bella preguntó— ¿Quien eres? ¿Y dónde estoy?

— Doctora Sendenton dem al'Lorilana. Llámame Lorilana. Estas en una nave de carga de investigación La Restauración.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Para una posición exacta, tendrás que preguntar al navegante o al capitán. Realmente sé que estamos aproximadamente a cuatro meses y medio de distancia de Drakan.

Hasta ahora bien, pensó.— ¿Drakan?

— Nuestro planeta.

— ¿Que tan lejos estamos de la Tierra?

— ¿Tierra?

Bella controló su impaciencia.— La Tierra es el nombre de mi planeta.

— Qué nombre tan modesto —reflexionó la doctora.— Para ser exacta, nuevamente, tendrías que preguntar a un experto. Hemos estado viajando aproximadamente una semana, entonces es indudable que estamos a varios millones de años luz.

Bella sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies. ¡Varios millones de años luz!— ¿Pero… como llegaré a casa?

— Temía que llegara este momento —dijo Lorilana con cuidado.

Bella tragó y parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por su cara.— ¿Momento? ¿A que te refiere?

La doctora acarició su hombro, pero Bella se alejó de ella. Forzándose por alejar el sentimiento de impotencia e incertidumbre de su mente, parpadeó nuevamente y luchó por tragar sus lágrimas. Los gritos no iban a servir. Tenía que contenerse. ¡Y definitivamente no podía permitir que estos alienígenas la asustaran! Lo primero que tenía que averiguar, consistía en saber que iban a hacer con ella.

Suspirando, se abrazó fuerte y reunió sus dispersos pensamientos.— ¿Están bien Miklan y Cindar?

La sorpresa se dibujó en la cara, de la doctora que simplemente la miró fijamente un momento.

— ¿Están bien, verdad?

— Están bien. Estoy sorprendida de que fueras capaz de aprender sus nombres. Ellos, desde luego, como tenían traductores, entendieron todo lo que dijiste.

— No es difícil entender el nombre señalando sobre uno mismo y pronunciándolo

La doctora sonrió.— Maravilloso, tienes sentido del humor.

— Es esto o ceder ante la histeria, y no creo que el caballero en la otra habitación apreciaría eso.

Lorilana sonrío ante la mujer más joven. Qué chica tan astuta, Introduciendo a Edward en la conversación con tanta inocencia. Así que estaba más interesada en él de lo que quería admitir.— Tienes razón. ¿Tú nombre es Bella ?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Si quería sobrevivir a este viaje con su salud mental intacta, necesitaba información.— Sí, Bella Swan. ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Es esto parte de su habitación? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? He sido herida. ¿Cómo es que no estoy en la sección médica de la nave?

Lorilana suspiró. Bella ciertamente había acertó en un punto.— Es el Capitán Alalakan don al'Edward. Su familia posee esta y otras numerosas naves. Y, sí, este cuarto es parte de la habitación del capitán, y en cuanto a por qué estás aquí en vez del Centro Médico… Bien, hay complicaciones con tu presencia.

Deprimiéndose, Bella suspiró.— La gente de esta nave me hace responsable de lo que casi les pasó a Miklan y a Cindar. Habría sido mejor si Miklan me hubiera dejado allí.

Colocando sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Bella , Lorilana levantó la cabeza de la mujer más joven hasta encontrar sus ojos.— Cada miembro de este equipo tiene una deuda de gratitud contigo por salvar la vida de Miklan y Cindar, y no vacilarán en decirlo, sobre todo yo, ya que Miklan es mi sobrino. No, todos los miembros del equipo sienten gratitud hacia ti, Bella . El problema son los pasajeros, en particular, el Doctor Rodak don al'Bakom.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es una larga historia.

Ella quitó su barbilla de la mano de Lorilana.— No voy a ir a ninguna parte, y merezco saber que es lo que pasa.

Lorilana se levantó y suspiró.— Realmente mereces una explicación completa. Espero que te encuentres cómoda.

— Espere un segundo y lo estaré —dijo Bella mientras se cambiaba de la silla a la esquina de la cama y se recostaba contra la pared.— Cuéntame.

Lorilana se deslizó hacia abajo en la silla.— Fundada antes de que los científicos de Drakan descubrieran el poder que nos permite vagar libremente por la galaxia, la Academia de la Ciencia fue creada para servir al género humano. Sus miembros se concentraron en descubrir la cura para diferentes enfermedades, el descubrimiento de nuevas semillas para asegurar cosechas más grandes, y otros modos de usar todos nuestros adelantos sin dañar nuestro medio ambiente.

Después de que Bella asintió, la doctora siguió.— De algunos satélites que habíamos lanzado antes en nuestros programas espaciales, trazamos un mapa de los planetas en nuestro sistema solar. Después de que alcanzamos los viajes interplanetarios, enviamos una expedición al planeta que circula sobre nuestro sol exactamente en frente de nosotros, Mediria, un planeta cuya superficie es el 90% de agua, y se descubrió que estaba habitado. Los Medirians son capaces de respirar tanto aire como agua y científicamente son casi tan avanzados como nosotros. Lo que es más, aun cuando no son exactamente como nosotros, son humanos.

— ¿Cuánto tardaras en decírmelo?

— Ten paciencia —Dijo Lorilana gentilmente.— Quiero que no sólo entiendas lo que pasa, sino también por qué.

Bella tragó fuerte. Aquella declaración era demasiado funesta.

— Los Medirians son gente amistosa y nos recibieron con entusiasmo —siguió la doctora.— Los Tratados fueron firmados y el comercio establecido. Como nuestros viajes espaciales eran cada vez mas avanzados, establecimos sistemas de transporte entre nuestros dos planetas. Ahora, estos viajes toman menos de una hora de un lado al otro.

— Dado que la vida humana fue encontrada en otro planeta en nuestro propio sistema solar, la Academia concluyó que esta también podría existir en otros lugares. Una vez que los viajes espaciales fueron perfeccionados, la Academia, que durante años había adquirido mucho poder en nuestro gobierno, ordenó que debíamos averiguar todo lo posible respecto a la vida humana en otros planetas. Esta orden fue formulada para la mejora de la raza humana. La Academia sintió que la gente de todos los planetas podría ayudarse los unos a los otros a mejorar la calidad de vida. Y durante años, esto es lo que practicamos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, durante nuestras exploraciones, descubrimos otros tres planetas con vida humana, dos tan avanzados técnicamente como el nuestro y otro satisfecho con su vida rural. Puedes aprender las historias de estos planetas en los archivos de los ordenadores en tus ratos libres.

— Hace aproximadamente 150 años, la Academia comenzó a cambiar. Un pequeño grupo de miembros procuró realizar algunos cambios en el reglamento, al principio eran solo pequeñas cosas. Sin embargo, como su partido atrajo más miembros, más cambios radicales fueron puestos en práctica. Todas las personas viviendo en esos cinco planetas, fueron reconocidos como humanos. Sin embargo, la vida indígena en los planetas recién descubiertos tendría que tener ciertos criterios.

Lorilana se removió en su silla.— Al principio, estos nuevos criterios no alarmaron a muchas personas. Eran amplios y cada uno de los cinco planetas tenía las condiciones requeridas. Sin embargo, cuando encontramos un nuevo planeta con lo que aparentemente era vida humana, aprendimos de la peor manera cuales eran esos nuevos criterios.

La expresión de la doctora se oscureció.— Hace cinco años, un planeta fue descubierto en el lado opuesto, frente a la galaxia del tuyo. Sus habitantes eran humanoides en cierta forma. Cuando uno de ellos se ofreció para que le insertáramos un transmisor, descubrimos que eran sumamente inteligentes. Llamaban su planeta Wafhkte. La Academia de ciencia, le preguntó que si estaría dispuesto a ofrecerse para unas pruebas en la nave espacial. Ya que su gente había sido tratada con respeto, la persona que había recibido el transmisor aceptó con la condición que dos de su gente estuvieran presentes como testigos.

— Tan pronto como él y los otros voluntarios subieron a la nave, todos fueron drogados. Uno de ellos fue disecado inmediatamente. Al otro le realizaron una exploración electrónica cerebral que lo dejó en un estado vegetativo. Al último le dieron mithrin.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron horrorizados. Lo que les había pasado a aquellos alienígenas desconocidos era casi igual a lo que había pasado en el laboratorio del Doctor Gustovson. Con voz muy baja, preguntó— ¿Qué es mithrin?

Moviendo sus piernas, Lorilana suspiró. Frotando sus brazos, caminaba de un lado a otro del pequeño cuarto.— Nosotros los Drakians somos muy abiertos acerca de nuestra sexualidad y extremadamente hedonísticos. Pensamos que nada tiene de malo, estar en nuestras habitaciones desnudos, incluso si se presentan invitados, por supuesto si son amigos cercanos. —La cara de Bella , reflejó su incredulidad con una débil sonrisa— Pienso que esto no es considerado un comportamiento normal en tu planeta después de ver tu obvia incomodidad con la desnudez del Edward .

Después de que Bella asintió, Lorilana prosiguió con su explicación.— Sé que estabas presente en el examen de Miklan, entonces sabes que es hermafrodita, capaz de auto-fecundarse. Hay una razón para esto, y, nuevamente, es algo que puedes investigar más tarde. Aproximadamente la mitad de nuestra población es hermafrodita, incluyéndome. Pero, como se que viste a Edward , te diré que la otra mitad es de un solo sexo aproximadamente la mitad son varones y la otra mitad hembras.

Con una débil sonrisa, Lorilana prosiguió.— Los Drakians disfrutamos de la cópula sexual a un nivel que no tiene igual en ningún otro planeta. Así que el mithrin, es un afrodisíaco muy poderoso que funciona sólo con los Drakians. Uno de los nuevos criterios de la Academia para el resto de la humanidad es la tolerancia y la aceptación del mithrin. Los seres humanos, cuando están bajo la influencia de la droga, tienen mas ansias sexuales y los placeres aumentan. No pensamos que esto tendría efectos adversos sobre los demás ya que en los experimentos que hicimos con los animales nada pasó excepto un aumento del apetito sexual durante un corto tiempo. Pero esto nunca había sido probado en otra forma de vida claramente inteligente hasta los Wafhkte.

Bella apretó su sábana tan fuerte, que se hizo daño en sus manos.— ¿Qué pasó?

— El Wafhkteian se volvió temporalmente loco. Peor aún, escapo y asesinó aproximadamente a una docena de su gente, sobre todo a las hembras y a sus descendientes. Los otros lograron dominarlo y refrenarlo hasta que paso el efecto del mithrin. Entonces les conto lo que les había pasado a sus compañeros. Nuestro equipo de exploración apenas pudo escapar y salvar sus vidas.

— Pero…

Lorilana sostuvo su mano.— Por favor, déjame terminar. Entonces contestaré a tus preguntas. El resultado más horroroso de este incidente fue el hecho de que el Primer Presidente de la Academia de Ciencia presentó un informe que declara que los habitantes de Wafhkte no son humanos, y que se había encontrado que su planeta no era importante. De más está decir, que muchos miembros de la Academia y el Consejo Dirigente de nuestro planeta se horrorizaron. Las razas humanas en los otros planetas pensaron lo mismo. Lamentablemente, la fracción que inició estos experimentos esta firmemente afianzada en la estructura de poder de la Academia. Hasta que nosotros podamos expulsarlos, su mandato para la identificación de quienes son humanos y quienes no, es todavía la regla. Así llegamos a la posición en la que estas.

Bella tragó saliva.—¿Qué me estas diciendo?

— Oficialmente, Bella , no eres humana —dijo Lorilana con voz triste.— Hasta que no pases las pruebas requeridas no serás reconocida como tal.

— ¿No puedes realizar las pruebas y terminar con esto? ¿O no soy suficientemente "humana" para ser probada?

Una conmovedora sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la doctora.— Ciertamente Bella , eres humana. Por la herida en tu hombro, era necesario darte una transfusión de sangre. Esperábamos encontrar alguna compatibilidad después de todo, pareces humana, analizamos una muestra de tu sangre. No puedes imaginarte nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que tu sangre es exactamente igual que la de los Medirians. Esto por sí mismo demuestra tu humanidad más allá de cualquier sombra de duda. Hace cincuenta años, esta compatibilidad de sangre habría sido suficiente.

Bella sintió su estomago revuelto. Preguntó— ¿Ahora qué se necesita?

— Hay un cierto número de pruebas, pero sólo necesitas pasar el 75% de ellas. Sin embargo, debes aceptar una inyección de mithrin en tu cuerpo. La dosificación es tal que estarías sexualmente insaciable en donde quiera que estuvieras de cuatro a ocho horas, y la mayoría, si no es que todos los miembros del equipo que te estuviera examinando tendrían relaciones sexuales contigo. Una vez que la dosificación terminara, serías sometida a una exploración cerebral para determinar el coeficiente de inteligencia. Después te harían un examen físico, que incluiría la cópula sexual sin mithrin. Si tus respuestas no son satisfactorias, podrías ser declarada no humana.

Estremeciéndose, Bella palideció.— ¿Cómo puede la gente decente dejar que esto pase?

La voz de Lorilana se escuchó cansada.— La gente decente no dejó que esto pasara, Bella . Casi todos los que habían denunciado esta política estuvieron ausentes de la reunión que lo ratificó. Fuimos engañados, muy ingenuamente. Mira, mi marido era el Primer Presidente de la Academia de la Ciencia inmediatamente antes de la debacle Wafhkte. Las sesiones legislativas estaban detenidas durante tres días, y la Academia estaba en receso. Mi marido y yo habíamos ido a nuestras vacaciones anuales, como la mayor parte de nuestros aliados en la Academia. Mientras estábamos lejos, Rodak don al'Bakom, el Segundo Presidente, llamó a una reunión de emergencia. Mi marido fue depuesto como el Primer Presidente, y las Pruebas nuevas para la Humanidad fueron aprobadas. Incluso aunque hubiéramos recibido un mensaje de emergencia, hubiéramos llegado muy tarde para prevenir el daño. Todo lo que nosotros pudimos hacer fue modificar algunas pruebas y exigencias inferiores al 75%.

Luchando por controlar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, Bella preguntó— ¿No estaba la otra gente en su planeta en contra de esta nueva política, o la Academia hace las leyes?

Otra vez, Lorilana suspiró.— La población en general no tiene ninguna opinión en la determinación de la política de la Academia, tampoco Bakom ha intentado interferir con las leyes de Drakan. Y, como dije, nuestra raza es muy sexual. La mayor parte de la población no ve nada malo con las pruebas sexuales.

— Pero no tienes que decir a la Academia que estoy aquí —dijo Bella , con un tono de voz esperanzador.— ¿Solamente no puedes regresarme a casa?

— Desearía que esto fuera tan simple. Miklan decidió traerte a bordo debido al peligro para ti en tu planeta. Bakom sabe que estás aquí y hará todo lo que este en su poder para recuperarte.

— ¿Recuperarme?

—Cuando fuiste transportada a la nave, Bakom estaba esperando. Les dio sedantes tanto a Miklan como a Cindar y se apropió de ti antes de que nuestro propio personal médico llegara. Nosotros sólo nos dimos cuenta de tu presencia, porque un ayudante de mi personal mencionó que Bakom y sus ayudantes llevaban un bulto a su laboratorio. El Mithrin ya había sido administrado, pero Edward y yo llegamos antes de que la droga pudiera hacer efecto. Y como habías sido herida, tuvimos medios para regresarte al Centro Médico donde te di el antídoto. Después de todo, las Pruebas ordenan que el espécimen a examinar este "sano", y en aquel momento no estábamos seguros de que realmente sobrevivirías. No podía negar el acceso de Bakom al Centro Médico, así que el supervisó tu progreso. En cuanto el juzgara que estabas bien, podrías haber caído nuevamente en sus manos. Es por eso que estás aquí.

— ¿Aquí?

—En la habitación del Capitán. Bakom no se atreve a venir aquí. El Alalakans lo odia con pasión increíble. Edward cuidará de ti, sin ninguna otra razón que frustrar a Bakom.

Las lágrimas que había estado luchando por contener se deslizaron por las mejillas de Bella .— ¿Pero qué pasará cuando lleguemos a tu planeta? ¡No puedo quedarme en esta nave, en estas habitaciones para siempre!

Lorilana se permitió mostrar su fatiga.— Lo se, Bella , lo se. Pero tomará meses llegar a Drakan, y esto nos dará el tiempo para inventar un plan.

Cerrando los ojos, Bella se inclinó hacia atrás contra la pared. Las lágrimas deslizándose silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Lorilana se acercó y le acarició su hombro.— No te preocupes —le dijo suavemente.— No permitiremos que nada te pase. Incluso podremos preguntar a la familia de la Princesa Alice linlalissa si te podría conceder santuario en Mediria. Bakom tiene muchos enemigos en los cinco planetas conocidos. Te mantendremos a salvo.

Bella se sonó la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas con una esquina de su sábana. — ¿Pero cuándo iré a casa? ¿Podré alguna vez ver a mi familia otra vez?

Los ojos de la doctora se abrieron desmesuradamente, soltando su mano.— ¿Tienes un esposo? ¿Hijos?

— No, pero mis padres se preocuparán por mí.

— Los niños seguramente habrían complicado este asunto —Murmuró Lorilana mientras el alivio fluía en su cuerpo.— También es malo que no estés embarazada. Llevando un bebe en tu vientre seguramente retrasaría las pruebas si no es que las cancelara definitivamente.

Bella no dijo nada. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo descontroladas por sus mejillas. Apretó la manta nuevamente contra su cuerpo.

Lorilana se levantó y se estiró. Realmente tenía que dormir. Pero primero, tenía que cuidar de Bella. — Intenta dormir. Si quieres, te daré un sedante. Podemos hablar más cuando despiertes. Solamente recuerda, que estás completamente a salvo aquí.

Con los ojos cerrados, Bella permaneció en silencio. Era una prisionera. ¿Quien lo habría creído posible? Todos aquellos periódicos sensacionalistas y sus asquerosas historias sobre sexo alienígena. Verdaderamente existían. Una explosión de risa histérica asomó a sus labios. No sintió la aguja que con cuidado fue insertada en su brazo, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando cayó en un profundo sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Edward removió el vino en su vaso y miró fijamente hacia la oscuridad del espacio. Cuando Lorilana salió del cuarto de la mujer alienígena, se volvió y caminó hacia el pequeño armario finamente elaborado

— ¿Oíste todo?

Le vertió una bebida rosácea.— No lo bastante como para emitir una opinión.

Lorilana alzó el vaso a su nariz y saboreó el bouquet del vino. Entonces bebió unos sorbos.— Un día, simplemente debes decirme cómo es has conseguido hablar con los Deslossians y obtener este buen vino de vandanug. Nadie más puede conseguir algo tan bueno.

— Y nadie alguna vez podrá —le contestó con una sonrisa.— Pero acerca de la mujer, ¿qué opinas?

Lorilana bebió más sorbos del vino suspirando.— Simplemente es alguien que estaba intentando hacer algo decente por otro ser inteligente y quedo atrapada en medio de algo que nunca sospechó Me ha convencido, habría hecho lo mismo sin importar que especies hubieran descubierto su planeta primero. Trayéndola aquí, la hemos puesto en igual o mayor peligro del que tendría en su propio planeta.

Edward tomó su vaso y bebió el resto de su vino.— ¿Qué hará Bakom si logra secuestrarla?

La voz de Lorilana sonó grave— Se aprovechará de tener una especie no identificada en su poder. La someterá a cada prueba sexual que pueda inventar sea sancionado o no. Entonces, habrá un accidente en el que ella no sobrevivirá, las pruebas demostrarán estar inconclusas, y él enviará otra expedición a su planeta para obtener más especimenes. Su humanidad tendrá que ser reconocida en el futuro, pero nosotros habremos ganado como enemigo a un planeta entero.

Murmurando una maldición en voz baja, Edward dejo caer su vaso.— Los otros planetas de nuestra federación no aprobarán las acciones de Bakom. Exigirán una contabilidad que es imposible de obtener desde que es Presidente de la Academia así como un miembro de nuestro Concilio Gobernante. Esos miembros en su esclavitud lo sustentarán cueste lo que cueste.

— Significará el fin de casi toda la cooperación interplanetaria que hemos logrado hasta este momento —Lorilana estaba de acuerdo.— Bakom retrocederá la marea del progreso, tanto como lo quiera.

El puño de Edward dio un golpe en el armario.— Ese maldito idiota. ¿Cómo puede siquiera imaginar que los otros miembros de la Federación permitirán extender alegremente la destrucción sobre la galaxia? Los Gattans, los Medirians, y los Varcians están tecnológicamente tan adelantados como nosotros.

— Nadie entiende cómo piensa —Contestó Lorilana amargamente.— Nuestra mayor preocupación ahora es qué hacer con Bella . Aun cuando la familia de Alice le de protección , Bakom conseguirá poner sus manos sobre ella de algún modo. No sé como protegerla.

Mientras sus pensamientos daban vueltas sobre ello, Edward caminó hacia la gran ventana de atrás. Las manos agarradas detrás de su espalda mientras miraba fijamente el vació del espacio profundo. Tenía que proteger a la mujer alienígena. El honor de su clan estaba en juego. No protegerla les traerían una gran vergüenza, y eso era algo que no permitiría.

Edward continuó cavilando en la oscuridad. Bakom consideraba a la mujer como suya. Juzgando por acciones pasadas, seguro que haría algo para mantenerla en su poder. Por lo tanto , ella podría ser la llave para la caída de Bakom. Si eso significaba usar a la mujer como cebo, bien…

La paz del universo estaba en juego. Si no se frenaba a Bakom pronto, empezaría una guerra que alcanzaría a todos en este lado de la galaxia.

Edward cerró sus ojos, recordando lo suave que se sentía la piel de la mujer, como de suave era su pelo. Era tan exótica, tan bonita. Su pene se movió. Quería perderse en su glorioso cuerpo. Quería sentirla derretirse a su alrededor al enterrarse tan profundo como pudiera. Pero una vez que llegaran a Drakan, la Academia la reclamaría. La ley estaba de su lado, y su clan no podría comenzar una insurrección por el destino de una mujer alienígena. Sus aliados nunca los apoyarían. ¿Cómo podía protegerla, mantenerla en su posesión? ¿Cómo podía frustrar a Bakom legalmente?

La voz de Lorilana irrumpió en sus pensamientos.—Quizá Dadon tenga algunas ideas.

Edward alejó sus pensamientos de la caída de Bakom y se concentró en las palabras de Lorilana. Dadon… el marido de Lorilana. ¿Marido… Esposa?… Matrimonio… Temporal? La Academia no podía quitar la esposa a su marido aun cuando ella no fuera una Drakian.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar las ramificaciones de esta idea. Edward dijo:— Matrimonio. Tendrá que casarse conmigo

Lorilana se ahogó con el vino que estaba bebiendo.— ¡Qué!

Él se dio la vuelta y se apoyó hacia atrás contra la ventana.— El matrimonio mixto entre las especies humanas es reconocido por la Academia. Casándome con ella, tendría todo el apoyo del clan de Alalakan y del gobierno para apoyar su clasificación. Las Pruebas de Bakom de Humanidad no se refieren al matrimonio entre especies no identificada. Y, más importante aún, él nunca pensaría que me casaría con ella. Una vez el Concilio sepa que tú, la Dr. Sendenton dem al'Lorilana, no tienes ninguna duda acerca de su humanidad, no sólo ganará ese estado para ella sino también para los habitantes de su planeta.

Lorilana negó con la cabeza.— Bakom buscará bloquear cualquier movimiento por parte del Concilio, y ... ¿has pensado lo que esto significará para ti, y sobre todo, para tu familia?

Él cruzó sus brazos.— Mi padre y Emmett me apoyarán

Lorilana puso su vaso en la mesa y caminó hacia él.— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Edward? Entiendo por qué la quieres en tu cama. Sólo su color te excita. Pero ¿matrimonio?

Una indescifrable expresión brilló en sus ojos, sostuvo fijamente su mirada.— Salvó a dos miembros de la tripulación de Alalakan de una muerte segura. Por esa sola razón no le permitiré a Bakom usarla como un experimento sexual. Como mi esposa, Drakian y ley de la Federación la protegerán. Si hacerla mi esposa es la única manera de salvarla de Bakom, que así sea —Entonces sonrió.— Además, terminar con un matrimonio no es algo difícil. Podrá disolverlo cuando quiera

Lorilana mantuvo la mirada a Edward. _Terminarlo. Así que este es el plan_.— Con tal de que ella no traspase la primera fase de matrimonio. Si acepta el tatuaje del clan, el matrimonio no podrá ser concluido tan fácilmente como piensas. Lo que es más, Bakom te acusará de casarte con ella para ponerla fuera de su alcance.

Edward sonrió abiertamente. _Ciertamente eso espero_.— Puede intentarlo.

— Es más poderoso de lo que piensas

Edward caminó de regreso desde el pequeño armario de los vinos — Los Alalakans no infravaloran el poder de Bakom, Lorilana, pero él es demasiado impaciente. Si hubiera esperado para demandar el poder y control unos años más, estaría más firmemente posicionado. Siendo como es, su apoyo no es tan sólido como piensa.

— Quizá, pero esto en los meses y años futuros hará de Bakom un enemigo muy poderoso

Edward le sirvió otro vaso de vino y sonrió abiertamente cuando se lo dio.— Lori, ¿realmente crees que puede odiar al clan Alalakan más de lo que ya lo hace?

Su sonrisa era débil.— No, pero tendrá motivos para hacer más públicas sus condenaciones. Las personas lo escucharán simplemente porque es el Primer Presidente de la Academia.

Edward se sirvió otro vaso.

—Si se expone demasiado, hay ciertas indiscreciones personales qué pueden revelarse, aunque preferiríamos esperar

Lorilana cambió su táctica.—¿Y si Bella te rechaza?

Él se encogió de hombros.— Parece ser bastante inteligente. Verá que es la única manera posible de salvarse ella y a su planeta.

Sus cejas se elevaron.— ¿Y cómo planeas abordar este asunto?

Edward alzó su vaso y lanzó su contenido en su boca. Suficiente tiempo para cortar de raíz los románticos pensamientos de Lorilana. No tenía que saber cuánto deseaba a esta mujer en su cama, en el suelo, o contra la pared, en realidad.

Él comenzó su plan.— ¿Qué esperas que haga, Lori? Salvó a dos miembros de mi tripulación de una muerte segura. El clan esta en deuda con ella. Como su capitán, yo estoy en deuda. Estoy aceptando tu palabra de que es humana. ¿Puedes pensar en otra manera de salvar su vida? Has leído los informes de los Alalakan sobre Bakom. Sabes de lo que es capaz, todo en nombre de la ciencia. Realmente ¿quieres que ponga sus manos sobre ella?

Ella se hundió hacia abajo en la silla.— No, no lo quiero, pero esta idea del matrimonio… los acontecimientos se mueven demasiado rápidos.

Edward detuvo su marcha y miró fijamente de nuevo fuera de la ventana. ¿Estaba Lori en lo correcto? ¿Realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Casarse con una alienígena? ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres? ¿Cómo reaccionaría el clan? Agradecía el que Emmett ya estuviera casado. Pronto él y Crystas proporcionarían el heredero.

Enderezando sus hombros, Edward anuló su incertidumbre sin piedad. ¡Destruiría a Bakom! Y para hacerlo usaría a esta mujer alienígena. Sin embargo, primero se deleitarían el uno al otro en la cama.

Volvió su atención a Lorilana.— No hay ningún otro modo de hacerlo ni tiempo para perderlo. La ceremonia debe realizarse antes de que lleguemos a casa, mientras más pronto, mejor. Lo que es más, debe ser un secreto para todos excepto para los que participaran como testigos del matrimonio. Más adelante podremos buscar la manera de detener a Bakom, en ese tiempo él seguramente hará algunos planes. Ahora mismo debe sentirse bastante seguro de que podrá tomar a la mujer en cuanto lleguemos a Drakan. Mientras más seguro se sienta en esto y más lo piense será mejor.

— Su nombre es Bella .

Edward frunció el entrecejo.— ¿Qué?

— Sigues refiriéndote a ella como "la mujer". nadie creerá en este matrimonio si ni siquiera usas su nombre—

Él erguió su cabeza y estudió atentamente a Lorilana. ¿_Qué planes esta maquinando esa encantadora cabecita tuya?_— Bella , entonces. ¿Realizarás la ceremonia?

Su sonrisa era genuina.— He esperado muchos años para realizar esta ceremonia en particular. Aunque desearía que hubiera sido en circunstancias diferentes. ¿Qué razones para este matrimonio les darás a aquellos que no conocen tus planes para Bakom?

Edward cambió su mirada fijándola más lejos.— La única razón que cualquiera que me conoce creería porque es creíble.

Una elegante ceja subió.— ¿Y cuál sería esa?

Él miró hacia atrás a Lorilana y sonrió abiertamente.— Qué me enamoré locamente a primera vista, claro. ¿Por qué otra razón el Alalakan más elegible del Clan se casaría con alguien de un planeta desconocido?

— Por loca lujuria quizás —contestó Lorilana con una risita.

Él se encogió de hombros.— Lujuria, amor, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Los labios de Lorilana se estiraron bruscamente.— Para ser un hombre tan inteligente, Edward puedes ser un soberano idiota. —Entonces ella se rió entre dientes de nuevo.— ¿Sabes cuántas madres con hijas elegibles tienen planeado actuar en el mismo momento en que regreses con tu familia? ¿Sabes cuántas amigas elegibles ha invitado tu cuñada para la celebración del Solsticio? ¿O esos planes te han ayudado a realizar el tuyo?

— Debo admitir que esos pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente — reconoció él con una mueca.— Con tal de que la mu... _Bella _ esté de acuerdo, los dos podremos evitar las situaciones difíciles. Ahora, si me excusas, debo recuperar el Mando. ¿Te quedas aquí?

— No, estoy cansada, y con el sedante Bella debería dormir aproximadamente ocho horas más. El guardia que has dejado y sin mencionar al Aradabs de Alice, serán protecciones suficientes.

— Eso y el hecho de que la puerta esta codificada solo para ser abierta por ti o por mí —dijo Edward cuando salía del cuarto.— ¿Quieres que te escolte a tu cuarto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.— Sigue. Quiero asegurarme que esté descansando cómodamente.

Lorilana esperó hasta la salida de Edward. Entonces entró en el otro cuarto.

Bella dormía sin sospechar la conversación que había decidido su destino.

Su glorioso pelo rojo se desparramaba sobre ella y desbordaba la ropa de la cama hasta el suelo. La manta se había resbalado para revelar unos pechos blancos y firmes con atractivos pezones rosados.

Lorilana la consideró desapasionadamente. Esta mujer había tocado a Edward en cierto modo, uno que la alegraba. Y el terco necio incluso no lo comprendía aún.— Se está mintiendo Bella —le dijo a la mujer durmiente.— Oh, si, piensa que sólo te quiere en su cama. Puede pensar en esto como un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero estoy segura de que eres más que un fin para contener a la entrometida de Crystas y la venganza contra Bakom.

Levantando la manta, Lorilana la envolvió alrededor de los hombros de su paciente. Después de sacar el pelo de la cara de Bella , sonrió. Entonces se volvió y dejó el cuarto.

Vestido con una túnica suelta Rodak don al'Bakom descansaba en los apretados cuartos que le habían asignados. Se había encogido de hombros por este insulto a su estado, y dignidad, no le molestaba tolerar la comida y los pobres cuartos solo para conocer algo más a su oponente. El capitán Alalakan don Edward no era más de lo que había esperado, un miembro de un grupo social que se deleitaban considerándose de una naturaleza sexual superior: ni hermafroditas y sin nombres de clan de cuatros sílabas. ¡Qué necios!

Exigir transporte en la nave de Alalakan había sido un golpe genial, aún cuando había extrañado la sesión de votación del Concilio. El capitán le había proporcionado algo que él, Bakom, había sido incapaz adquirir, un espécimen humanoide no identificado para sus Pruebas de Humanidad. Y el Capitán Alalakan no podría hacer nada para detenerlo. Bueno debería haber anticipado que el pararía sus pruebas iniciales, pero incluso eso fue mucho mejor para él . Cuando devolvieran a la mujer a Drakan, tendría al personal entero de la Academia y los medios para comenzar y completar la comprobación, ciertamente facilidades mucho más adecuadas que una bodega aunque esta sea incluso la de una nave interplanetaria de lo más avanzada. Tenía que darle su crédito a Alalakans. Sus naves eran las mejores.

Mucha de la arbitrariedad del capitán lo irritaba, el robo de su espécimen en nombre de algún interés mejor y la interferencia de la Dr. Sendenton dem al'Lorilana que de seguro estaría haciendo lo que fuera posible para cuidar de su salud. Sólo quedaba por asumir que el capitán buscaría algún modo de salvarla ¡Qué necios! Él simplemente estaba ejerciendo su poder. No había bastantes miembros del Concilio Gobernante para que se le opusieran. En cuanto a la Federación de Planetas... ¡Bah! Era totalmente inepta e ineficaz.

Se reclinó en medio de su cama, mientras acariciaba su cola distraídamente. Esa muchacha de Aradab había sido hacía tres años una don nadie. ¿Qué diferencia podría haber ahora? ¡Él debía catalogar los efectos y debían permitirle experimentar! El clan de Alalakan lo pagaría. Antes de que él acabara con ellos, terminarían como una compañía de transporte de poca monta que debería confiar en su bondad financiera para mantenerlos a flote. Esta forma de venganza era mucho más satisfactoria que destruir completamente al clan. Lograr que Alalakan don Al'Jamiros y sus dos tercos hijos estuvieran bajo su poder sería más embriagador que el más poderoso afrodisíaco. La arrogante de su nuera y la esposa vendrían a él con sus peticiones. Y la hija, Alalakan dem al'Sheala, joven y virgen, que debía estar a punto de descubrir su sexualidad; sería todo un placer introducirla.

El cuadro imaginado de la hermana del capitán desnuda ante él cambió a la imagen mucho más real del espécimen humanoide cuando estuvo en su mesa examinadora, sus muñecas atadas firmemente sobre su cabeza, sus piernas extendidas extensamente, y su espeso pelo, castaño rojizo que caía sobre su cuerpo en olas. El pulso de Bakom se aceleró cuando imaginaba lo que él y otros harían a ese lujurioso cuerpo. Maldito sea el capitán Alalakan por robar su espécimen. Si sólo ellos regresaran a Drakan, él estaría es este momento disfrutando de ese lujurioso cuerpo .

Su cola se movió sinuosamente como si tuviera vida , y gimió profundamente. Las boqueadas y suspiros de placer se profundizaron cuando su cola desapareció bajo sus túnicas. No se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría con un siseo callado.

La respiración de Odam se profundizó cuando miró a su superior.— La sonda de comunicación se ha enviado, Doctor.

Bakom volvió su cabeza.— ¡Bien! —se quedo sin aliento cuando sus caderas temblaron. Sus manos se movieron hacia su cinturón.— ¿Te gustaría unirte?

Odam no necesitó una segunda invitación.

Bella luchó ferozmente contra sus ataduras. Podía sentir que unas manos tocaban tanteando y pellizcando su cuerpo. Algo buscó entre sus muslos.— ¡No! —sollozó.

— Shhhh, estás a salvo.

La consoladora voz penetró en su mente histérica, y sus forcejeos cesaron cuando comprendió que unos fuertes brazos la sostenían. La mano que acariciaba su pelo tiernamente alivió la tensión de su cuerpo y se relajó. Suspirando, se acurrucó más cerca, mientras buscaba la seguridad del olvido en el sueño.

Acunándola contra su pecho, Edward la sostuvo suavemente pero continuó murmurando las suaves palabras y acariciando su pelo, pelo que ardía en sus manos y se envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo con lo que parecía tener vida propia. Era tan suave y sedoso como el de su gente, pero nadie en su planeta tenía ese pelo tan espeso o ese largo. ¡Y el color! Un rojo como ese sólo lo había visto una vez en un planeta a mitad de camino hacia una galaxia. Rojo que era una mezcla de un rico y terroso castaño rojizo de los árboles del bosque en la propiedad de su familia, un cobre rojizo brillante, bruñido de oro como el de Gattan, y un naranja profundo, oscuro. Como el del sol de Varcian. Las espesas olas caían sobre sus caderas, y estaba fascinado. La visión de las ardientes guedejas se envolvieron alrededor de su dolorida erección. Gimió y se movió cuando su duro pene respondió a sus fantasías.

El pelo de Bella se enredó en la mano de Edward, y fue inevitable que él lo tira.

Mientras el súbito tirón en su pelo no hirió a Bella , si la llevó hacia un estado consciente. Una vez más registró la voz consoladora y las manos suaves. Inclinando su cabeza atrás, abrió sus ojos. Todavía no estaba totalmente despierta, pero sonrió con alegría cuando miró fijamente esos aterciopelados ojos castaños. Ella cerró sus ojos cuando él continuó acariciando su pelo. _Así es como debe sentirse un gato cuando está_ _contento_, pensó ella, mientras se acurrucaba más cerca en sus brazos.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¡No estaba soñando! Abriendo la boca, se sentó recta, mientras se empujaba fuera de sus brazos y levantaba las caídas mantas sobre sus pechos.

Con sorpresa y maravilla Edward miró el rubor rosa que coloreó rápidamente desde sus pechos hasta su cara. Él se rió entre dientes y le dijo— Ya te he visto desnuda.

Ella se alejó lo más que pudo de su regazo— ¡No sabía que estabas ahí! No sabías que yo era… —balbuceó. Entonces se detuvo. Tomó la manta firmemente con una mano y tiró su pelo hacia atrás sobre su hombro con la otra. Cerrando sus ojos y levantando su barbilla, le exigió— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Oí que llorabas. No te calmabas así que tuve que sostenerte.

Su pesadilla volvió, vívidamente.

La compasión apareció en su cara.— ¿Bakom?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Él no puede herirte aquí, y nadie más en esta nave lo intentaría siquiera —le declaró Edward firmemente cuando se levantó de la cama.— Soy Alalakan don Edward, el capitánde_ La Restauración_ . Mi clan y yo tenemos contigo una deuda de honor que nunca podremos pagar totalmente . Nosotros, yo, te protegeré.

Bella miró fijamente sus oscuros ojos, mientras buscaba la verdad.—La Dr. Sendenton me habló sobre la Academia y sus Pruebas de Humanidad —dijo ella finalmente.— ¿Cómo te propone protegerme de ellos?

Edward suspiró y cogió sus manos de detrás de la espalda. Mirándola con un semblante inexpresivo, le dijo— Había esperado explicártelo bajo circunstancias diferentes, pero, hay una manera segura de protegerte , y te pido que la escuches completamente y la pienses cuidadosamente antes de que me contestes.

Después de una pequeña pausa, continuó.— Solo los ciudadanos de los cinco planetas conocidos están exentos de las Pruebas. Hay varias maneras diferentes de ganar la ciudadanía, pero hay una manera común y es a través del matrimonio.

Edward esperó por alguna reacción, pero su cara permaneció cerrada para él. Rastrillando los dedos de ambas manos a través de su pelo suelto, continuó— Si te casas con un ciudadano de uno de los cinco planetas, serás aceptada inmediatamente como un miembro de esa sociedad. Se te reconocerá como humana porque nadie se casaría contigo si no lo fueras.

— Así que, —lo interrumpió ella— sólo tengo que encontrar a alguien de uno de estos planetas que se quiera casar conmigo, y estaré segura y protegida de Bakom.

— Sí.

—Y la doctora y tú ya habéis determinado quién será.

— Sí.

Sus orificios se dilataron.— ¿Me permitiréis conocerlo, o la tuya es una cultura que entrega novias a un desconocido novio?

Edward arqueó una ceja. No había esperado el enojo.— No somos bárbaros.

— ¡No son bárbaros! —gritó ella, uno de sus brazos se agitaba mientras el otro tomaba firmemente la manta sobre sus pechos.— ¡Uno de sus científicos planeó inyectar un poderoso afrodisíaco en una mujer herida e inconsciente con el propósito expreso de llevar a cabo algún rito sexual ridículo, y dices que no son bárbaros! ¿Exactamente cómo lo describiría, Alalakan don den del al' o como sea Edward?

Él cruzó sus brazos encima de su pecho.— ¿Y tu gente es acaso más civilizada? Cogieron a uno de mi tripulación para diseccionarlo.

Bella escogió ignorar esa declaración y su irritación creció cuando empezó a pasear por el pequeño cuarto.— Me has encerrado con llave en este cuarto con nada más que una manta para cubrir mi modestia. Cómo sé que no estás buscando darme un falso sentido de seguridad hasta que me recupere totalmente para que puedas realizar esos experimentos sexuales, ¿Capitán? —estalló ella cuando se volvió a enfrentarlo.— ¿Cómo sé que esta es la verdadera situación?

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon, pero mantuvo un firme dominio en su creciente enojo. Nunca se había dudado de la palabra de un Alalakan, sobre todo de su palabra, ni había sido cuestionado tan cáusticamente.

Un fuego verde chispeaba peligrosamente en sus ojos.— ¿Por qué molestarse en esperar? —lo desafió.— Llama a ese Bakom y comience de una maldita vez con esas pruebas. ¡Estoy cansada de esperar!

Edward avanzó un paso hacia ella.— Mujer, ¡acaso intentas acabar con mi paciencia!

Bella estaba preocupada por el riesgo físico. Su cuerpo se había preparado, pero mentalmente estaba exhausta. Las revelaciones de Lorilana sobre las Pruebas de Humanidad la habían agotado más de lo que había admitido incluso ante sí misma. Necesitaba una salida y el capitán le había proporcionado ese plan de matrimonio.

— Te dije que no serías lastimada —gruñó él, con los dientes apretados por el enojo, la rozó con sus caderas, la golpeó con la agitación de su cola.— Mi palabra nunca se ha cuestionado antes.

Ella inclinó su cabeza atrás y lo fulminó con su mirada.— Entonces ¿dónde está mi ropa?

Él la miró hacia abajo. ¿La ropa? ¿Es que le importaba su ropa?— ¿Su ropa? Mujer, ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo?

La expresión perpleja de Edward, hizo que la cólera de Bella rápidamente conquistara su miedo ¡Cómo podía ser tan obtuso!

— Donde esta mi… Oh, ¡perdóname! —se pegó en la frente con la palma de su mano.— En su planeta los invitados no necesariamente llevan ropa ¿verdad? Bien, desde que decidió que voy a unirme a su sociedad, puedo acostumbrarme a ello. ¿Y qué si tu está llevas tu uniforme? Cuando vayas a Roma… —gruñó ella y tiró la manta que había tenido firmemente asida tan herméticamente en su cara.

Los rápidos reflejos impidieron que la manta cayera enredada sobre la cabeza de Edward. Echándola sobre la cama, él se volvió una vez más hacia la enfadada mujer. Salvo la venda en su hombro, estaba de pie gloriosamente desnuda ante él, su enojo acentuaba su belleza. Ella había estado desnuda cuando la llevó a este cuarto, pero entonces estaba inconsciente, pálida y débil por la pérdida de sangre. Esta mujer estaba vibrantemente viva e impresionante en su furia. Su furia se evaporo y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. El deseo se agrupó en su ingle, y su erección surgió contra su ajustado uniforme.

Despacio la mirada de Edward viajó hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Sus pechos eran mucho más llenos que los de las mujeres de su planeta y se movían ligeramente cuando expelía las respiraciones de furia. Los músculos de su estómago se tensaron cuando su mirada bajo hacia las caderas suavemente redondeadas, y hacia el vello púbico rizado, ardiente, en el vértice de unas largas piernas, bien formadas. Sus pies delgados se plantaban firmemente en el suelo, y sus manos estaban fijas en sus caderas. Y su magnífico y ardiente pelo cubría como un manto sus hombros y su trasero enmarcando su sexo. La furia y el desafío irradiaban de su cuerpo enrojecido

Edward se acercó más mientras su mirada subía por su cuerpo lentamente hacia su cara. La deseaba más de los jamás en toda su vida había deseado a una mujer.

Bella levantó su barbilla y lo miró fijamente a la cara. Entonces sus ojos se ensancharon con miedo cuando vio la pasión que quema en los suyos

Despacio Edward alzó su mano izquierda y deslizó sus dedos ligeramente contra su mejilla.— Ninguna mujer en mi planeta mira tan vibrantemente —le dijo suavemente.— Rivalizas con los Gattan con su vistosa belleza. Haz el amor conmigo.

Bella quiso retroceder, pero su delicada caricia la atrapó y atormentó sus sentidos. Su enojo y desafío se fundieron para ser reemplazados con incertidumbre, miedo y ... pasión.

Cuando ella tembló bajo su suave caricia, Bella maldijo silenciosamente. ¡Condenado carácter, una vez más había dejado que la metiera en problemas! _Sus hombros eran tan anchos, y él era tan alto_. Ella agitó su cabeza para aclarar sus sentidos. ¡ Dios mío, ella estaba desnuda! ¡Y había tirado su manta! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! _Sus ojos eran marrones... como el rico chocolate_. Ella tragó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella en un esfuerzo por esconder su desnudez, pero su intensa mirada no le permitía caminar más lejos.

Él señaló delicadas espirales en sus mejillas.— Quiero protegerte.

Bella cerró sus ojos. Su respiración se aceleró, y sus pezones se endurecieron como guijarros. Ella tenía que retroceder, tenia que conseguir alejarse de él. _Su toque era tan suave_.

Sus dedos resbalaron bajo su barbilla y acariciaron su cuello. Después de tragar nerviosamente ,abrió sus ojos para encontrar su cara más cerca, su mirada de chocolate y castañas la golpeó con fuerza. Ella era alta, una sombra de mas de seis pies , pero él la sobrepasaba.

Edward paso sus dedos por la extensión de su brazo hasta alcanzar su mano. Alzándola hasta su boca, él besó su palma y entonces la acunó contra su pecho. Apoyándose hacia adelante, tocó sus labios con los suyos.

La respiración de Bella se aceleró. Ella alzó su mano libre hacia sus labios.

Con su lengua, Edward siguió una línea mansa a lo largo de su mandíbula y abajo hacia su cuello. Entonces, después de que él capturó la mano que ella todavía sostenía contra sus labios, él besó su palma y la tiró sobre su pecho. Ambas manos anidaron ahora allí.

Su mente era una mezcla de incertidumbres, Bella intentó apartarse. Pero su cuerpo no tenía ninguna duda. Su última relación había acabado hacía meses, y las caricias de Edward habían logrado una reacción inmediata. Físicamente, lo deseaba, deseaba que continuara acariciándola, besándola, que sumergiera su largo y duro miembro en su cuerpo.

Alzando su mano, Edward acarició su mandíbula hacia atrás de su oreja dónde él enhebró sus dedos a través de su pelo y tomó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. La suave presión que ejercía, la tiró más cerca hasta que su tenso cuerpo descansó contra el suyo. Bajando su cabeza, él mordisqueó y pellizcó su oreja y la besó hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. Cuando escalofríos corrían por su espina, Bella suspiró y volvió su boca a la suya.

Colocando su mano derecha en su pequeño trasero Edward la tiró más cerca y acarició y chupó sus labios.

Con un gemido bajo, Bella abrió su boca, y su lengua barrió buscando a su compañera en un beso que se ponía más carnal mientras se alargaba.

Ella resbaló sus manos, las subió y las colocó detrás de su cuello.

Edward tomo sus nalgas, alzó sus caderas, y la apretó rítmicamente contra su dolorida erección.

Suspirando, ella inclinó su cabeza cuando él besó en un sendero apasionado hacia abajo por un lado de su cuello.

Levantándola en sus brazos, Edward la alzó para que su boca pudiera tomar su pezón.

Bella gimió cuando la lógica de su mente se esforzó recobrar el mando. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella tenía que detener esto ahora mismo. _Dios, esto se siente tan bien_.

Él chupaba ahora el otro pezón.

Cuando un calor abrasador apuñalaba su ingle, Bella ignoró la lógica y escuchó a su cuerpo, un cuerpo que estaba doliendo por ser amado. Perdido en un esclavitud sensual, no luchó más contra su pasión. Caricias expertas, y los besos profundos, borraron toda la resistencia. Jamás había sentido así por ningún hombre. Ella se fundió en sus brazos.

Cuidadosamente, Edward puso a Bella en la cama y se estiró a su lado, su boca que volvía a la suya, sus manos iniciaron una creciente demanda por conocer más íntimamente su cuerpo . Sus labios dejaron los suyos, mientras arrastraban besos calientes por su cuello y clavícula hasta que él alcanzó sus pechos. Una vez allí, él mojó y chupó primero uno después el otro, hasta que ella sollozó con el deseo. Sus dedos resbalaron entre sus muslos para jugar en los pliegues resbaladizos hasta que él encontrara el trozo duro escondido allí.

Ella empujó sus caderas contra su mano cuando sus dedos empezaron un rodar lento, circular. Ella tiró de su uniforme.

Edward r se deleitó en su pasión y le dio la propia.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia abajo de su cuerpo y rozaron contra su erección. Entonces ella acarició la dura longitud. Con un gemido de frustración, tiró nuevamente del uniforme de una pieza. Él se levantó fuera de la cama hasta que sólo sus bocas estuvieran tocándose, sus manos dieron tirones a las ataduras de su uniforme abriéndolo

Perdidos en su mutua pasión, las razones, el miedo y el desafío de Bella se derritieron. Todo lo que existieron para ella eran la dolorosa necesidad entre sus muslos y ese cuerpo duro al lado suyo.

Después, cuando ella tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre lo pasado llegó a la incómoda conclusión que se habría entregado incondicionalmente a él, habría envuelto sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y le habría instado que empujara su erección tan dura como la piedra, profundo y más profundo dentro de su dolorido cuerpo y tan caliente si ellos no hubieran sido interrumpidos. Como sea, sus manos habían encontrado dentro de su túnica la desnuda piel de su pecho, piel que se estiró fácilmente encima de los tensos músculos, cuando su cerebro registró el sonido de la puerta que suavemente se abría.

Totalmente consciente de que habían abierto la puerta. Edward escogió ignorar al intruso. Lorilana era la única otra persona que podía entrar en sus cuartos sin activar la alarma, y él sabía que ella se retiraría discretamente. Ella era, después de todos, totalmente consciente de sus planes. La reacción de Bella, sin embargo, lo tomó por sorpresa.

Liberando su boca de la suya, una horrorizada Bella lo empujó lejos y saltó de la cama a la esquina más lejana del cuarto. Temblando de la pasión frustrada y el miedo recientemente despertado, se volvió asustada a mirar a la mujer que estaba de pie en la puerta, mientras intentando esconder su desnudez con su largo y fluido pelo, desesperadamente.

Notando el cercano pánico de Bella, Lorilana refrenó la burla que normalmente habría acompañado una situación como esta. En cambio, notó cómo los puños de Edward apretaron las sábanas mientras se esforzaba por recobrar el control y la calma. Él se paró tiesamente y se volvió, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por esconder la erección que tan descaradamente pujaba contra el uniforme

— Tu sentido de la oportunidad Lorilana —le dijo roncamente, mientras la miraba fijamente— Como de costumbre es impecable —Volviendo su cabeza, le dirigió una larga mirada, llena de pasión a Bella. Haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el miedo en sus ojos, se riñó mentalmente. _Necio. Has actuado como un muchacho con tu primera mujer. Ahora ella está aterrada_

Tirando su túnica hacia atrás por encima de sus hombros, Edward sonrió entonces a Bella guiñándole un ojo.— Tus pechos son los más bonitos que he besado alguna vez. —Y dejó el cuarto sin otra palabra.

El cuerpo firme e insatisfecho de Bella se estremeció. Su voz era tan sexy.

Lorilana se rió entre dientes.

Un rubor empezó en los pechos de Bella se arrastró a su cuello y llegó hasta su cara.

Lorilana la miró con divertida fascinación.— Eso —dijo— Es absolutamente asombroso

Con Edward fuera del cuarto, el desafío fue reemplazó por la confusión en la mirada de Bella y su barbilla se alzó.— ¿Qué?

— Pues la manera en que cambias de color, claro. Nadie en nuestro planeta o cualquiera de los otros cuatro puede mostrar un tono rosado tan atractivo.

Ese comentario exigió la plena atención de Bella .— ¿Nadie se ruboriza? ¿Nunca nadie se avergüenza?

— Por supuesto —contestó Lorilana mientras caminaba hacia la cama y colocaba la ropa pulcramente plegada que ella había llevado— Simplemente no cambiamos de color

— _No_ he cambiado de color —rechinó Bella .— Ruborizarse es una expresión absolutamente natural de turbación en mi planeta.

Lorilana le sonrió. Cualquier enojo a la situación en que Bella se había encontrado no parecía que se dirigiera a Edward como si hubiera seguido los pasos correctos para asegurarse que su plan de casare con ella y procediera sin ningún retraso.

— Estoy aquí para comprobar tu hombro, y te traje algo de ropa —le dijo cambiando de tema abruptamente.— Me disculpo para el retraso, pero tu propia ropa fue destruida. Debes agradecer a la Princesa Alice. Tú y ella sois del mismo tamaño.

Desterrando todos los pensamientos sobre Edward y su apasionada reacción ante él a una esquina diminuta de su cerebro, Bella se bajo rápidamente de la cama. Vestirse la haría sentirse mucho menos vulnerable.— ¿No tendrás algún cepillo en alguna parte por ahí? —le preguntó ávidamente.— ¿Y es posible tomar un baño en una nave espacial? Nuestros astronautas no pueden, pero vosotros ciertamente estáis más adelantándoos que nosotros.

Lorilana se rió—. Las mujeres son iguales a lo largo de la galaxia. No hay nada como un baño caliente para relajar los nervios. Coge esas cosas y sígueme.

Bella la siguió a la puerta. Después de una rápida mirada para asegurarse que Edward no estaba en ninguna parte a la vista, caminó a través de la puerta. Ella dudó cuando vio que Lorilana estaba parada en la puerta de su habitación.

— Edward ha regresado al puente de mando —le dijo.— No regresará hasta dentro de tres o cuatro horas, podrás tener privacidad. Pero debo advertirte, sin embargo, que su cena le será servida aquí.

Bella la siguió en el cuarto escasamente amueblado de Edward que no contenía nada más que una cama grande, un mesa de luz y una cómoda. Mostrándole un panel de control localizado en la lejana pared, le hizo señas a Bella para que se acercara.

— El traductor en tu oreja te permite entender todo lo que alguien diga no importa el idioma en que lo hagan Desgraciadamente, no aprendes a escribir ni a leer un idioma con el traductor. La puerta al cuarto de baño no se ha codificado todavía, por lo que tendrás que tocar la cerradura de este tablero. Cuando este interruptor esté verde —le dijo y se lo demostró— la puerta se abrirá.

Caminando a través de la puerta, Bella entró en un pequeño cuarto que contenía un combinación de ducha/bañera y retrete.— ¿Rojo para el calor y azul para el frío? —preguntó.

— La codificación de colores debe ser bastante normales a lo largo de la galaxia —dijo Lorilana secamente cuando quitó la venda del hombro de Bella .— Creo que no necesitas más vendas. Tu herida está sanando bastante bien. Disfruta de tu baño. Regresaré aproximadamente una hora. Oh, la Princesa Alice ha expresado su interés en reunirse contigo. Ella y su marido también estarán esta noche acompañando en la cena.

Lorilana se volvió para salir pero la voz de Bella hizo que hiciera una pausa cuando estaba alcanzando la puerta.— Doctora, ¿Con quién habéis decidido el capitán y tú que debo casarme?

Lorilana examinó su hombro y la sorpresa fue evidente en su cara.— Por lo que observé antes —le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido—, pensé que Edward te lo había dicho.

— Bien, no lo hizo.

Lorilana se rió entre dientes.— Pero pequeña tonta, vas a casarte con él

1'83 metros


End file.
